


Sad To See You Go (Was Sort Of Hoping That You'd Stay)

by WritingMySoulOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Sophia, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Harry, university doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMySoulOut/pseuds/WritingMySoulOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s leaning against the kitchen door frame, hot and sweaty with a drink in his hand and he’s about to give up on ever finding the right person (and maybe having the nerve to go through with it) when there are hands on his hips and lips against his ear.</p><p>“My dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass?”</p><p> Or</p><p>Louis' life is turned upside down when he unknowingly sleeps with his best friends brother who may have fallen in love with Louis' ass at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis is five when he makes a friend for life.

He's sitting on a swing , not swinging because the teachers are too busy making sure the other kids don’t scratch each other’s eyes out. When Louis asked miss Peggy if she could push him and he didn’t burst out in tears when she gently told him that she’s busy he was quickly left alone.

There is no one on the swing next to him because he doesn’t have a lot of friends who want to play with him, he doesn’t know why. His mum always tells him that he’s a nice boy, but Louis thought that nice people got nice things like toys or friends. He only had the first one.

Louis is staring at his tiny shoes when there is suddenly a shadow casting over him, he looks up and swallows when he sees Patrick.

“Get off I want to swing” Patrick is only a few inches taller than him but Louis always feels utterly small around him.

“But I’m on this one and that one isn’t taken” Louis really likes sitting on the swings, he doesn’t want to stand in the middle of the playground all by himself. Patrick doesn’t like that answer and grabs the chains of the swing, shaking the swing he says “ _I_ want _this_ one.”

 Louis lets out a cry as he’s being shaken and without warning Patrick pushes him backwards causing him to fall on his back on the hard ground and the back of his head makes contact with the ground, it’s not hard and he barely feels it but the shock makes him burst out in tears. He crawls backwards, away from the swings.

Patrick is sitting on the wing and not paying Louis any mind and Louis wonders where the teachers are to help him?

His sobbing calmed down to little sniffles and whimpers while he rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands.  He tries to stand but all his energy has gone into sobbing, he has given up when there is a boy standing in front of him. He recognises his from his class and tries to remember his name.

“Do you need some help?” The boy asks him holding his hand out for Louis to take.

Louis takes it and when he’s standing up he whispers a “Thank you” the friendly boy nods “My mum always tells me to be nice and help people and you looked like you could use some help, why are you crying?” Liam wipes Louis’ cheeks with his hand a bit clumsy.

“Patrick pushed me off the swing, what’s your name?” Louis hasn’t stopped sniffling but the tears stopped flowing on his cheeks.

“My name is Liam and why would Patrick push you off the swing?” Liam looks curious and Louis stares at his face trying to decide if he could be his friend.  “Because he wanted to swing” Louis admits quietly as Liam frowns “That’s not nice” Is all he says before he’s stomping over to Patrick and pushing him off the swing, Patrick falls but doesn’t cry he looks angry and he starts yelling at Liam but finally a teacher notices what’s going on and comes over to pull Patrick away while shaking his head.

Liam walks back to Louis who has been watching the whole thing with an open mouth, he didn’t know you could stand up against mean people.

“Do you want to swing together?” Liam asks Louis and he quickly nods his head before they run over to the swings and sit down.

“Hey what’s your name” Liam asks him and Louis smiles at him while he tells him his name is “Louis but my mum calls me Lou” Liam smiles at him and agrees to call him Lou from now one.

When Louis’ mum comes to pick him up he tells her all about his new friend And she tells him she’s proud of him.

Louis declares that day as the first day he wasn’t alone anymore.

*

They are thirteen when they get to know if they are an Omega, Beta or Alpha. They both wanted to be Alpha’s of course but if one of them was in fact a Beta they promised each other that nothing would change.

They never talked about the possibility of being an Omega and Liam worries a lot about Louis.

Other people sometimes commented on Louis’ Omega ways, never to his face because they know better. Liam has been doing material arts as a hobby and everyone just backs off now, not wanting to get hurt.

And really Liam didn’t notice the way Louis would sometimes purr when they cuddled or that his skin was sensitive as fuck until  people started talking about how Louis could be an Omega with his _curves_ and _personality_. Liam wouldn’t mind if Louis was an Omega but his friend talks about being an Alpha with so much excitement and happiness that Liam thinks being an Omega would break Louis’ heart into a million pieces.

It’s not that male Omega’s are rare but it’s just uncommon right now and most people don’t understand that they can’t help it, they were _born_ this way.

They both have a doctor’s appointment and within a week they should receive a letter with the results. They have health classes in school and they both know the consequents of being an Alpha.

When Louis comes home on a Wednesday afternoon he checks the mail and squeals when he finds the letter, he calls his mum before opening it and scanning thru the words. At the bottom of the page there is **_Omega_** written in big red letters and Louis faints on the spot.

When he wakes up he’s in his bed with the covers all the way up to his face and he feels hot all over. He can’t remember why he’s in bed or how he got here until he remembers coming home and finding out he’s an Omega. He starts sobbing.

Downstairs his mum is talking to Liam’s mum and Liam who came to tell what status he got in the letter. When he heard that Louis was an Omega his heart broke for his friend. His mum is taking to Louis’ mum when he hears soft crying coming from upstairs and he leaves his cold tea to rush upstairs and comfort Louis.

Their mum’s decide to give Liam some time with Louis.

When Liam opens the door of Louis’ bedroom he sees Louis in bed with his face in his hands sobbing. “Oh Louis” within seconds Liam is under the covers holding Louis tightly while Louis presses his face against Liam’s chest.

“What are you?” Louis sobs and Liam whispers “Alpha.”

“I’m an Omega” Louis cries out and Liam shushes him gently while caressing his back.

“That’s wonderful Louis, you are so precious” Liam tells him but Louis only cries harder “It’s _disgusting_ ” Louis spats and Liam pulls him up to look into his eyes “It is not disgusting, do you hear me Louis?” Liam has been so afraid of this, Louis hating himself just because he’s an Omega, it just wasn’t acceptable. “You are wonderful and amazing and smart and funny Louis and that doesn’t change just because you’re an Omega.” Louis sniffles and presses his face against Liam’s chest again.

“It’s going to be okay” Liam whispers and runs his hands down Louis’ back and up again.

“We are going to be okay” Liam holds Louis tight and they fall asleep together.

Louis declares that day as the first day he falls asleep and didn’t feel like waking up.

*

They are seventeen when Liam’s mum marries Des. It’s a big wedding in their backyard with a lot of people and Louis feels way to small as he passes family members of Liam who came to terms with the fact that Louis and Liam could not be separated and didn’t bat an eye at the tiny Omega rushing towards the Alpha’s room.

He rushes up the stairs and knock twice before the door opens and he’s being dragged inside by gentle hands.

“What’s the matter?” He immediately asks and starts looking for any harm done on the Alpha’s body.

“Nothing Lou” Liam chuckles “Just missed you, is all” And  before Louis can respond he’s being trapped inside Liam’s arms and even though he missed Liam too he is _irritated._

Too busy with the wedding and schoolwork they hadn’t seen each other in five whole days and the moment Louis got inside Liam’s house the bastard texted him Help which Louis does not take lightly because the last time Liam texted him that he had been fighting with some Alpha and broke a couple of ribs.

Louis allowing himself a second of taking in his friends sense before he shoved Liam back to yell at him and maybe stamp his feet a little.

“I thought you were hurt” Is what he wines after Liam lets him push the Alpha backwards.

“I’m sorry Lou, I just missed you so much” And you Louis knows what he means, He himself missed Liam’s presence terribly, so Louis opened his arms for Liam to hug him again but when Liam takes a step closer the Omega twists his nipple with a sweet smile “ _Don’t text me Help if you don’t need help.”_ Liam gasped and nodded with a pained face, he’s used to Louis making him pay with twisting his nipple but it didn’t hurt any less.

“Now” Louis released Liam with the same sweet smile “Can I borrow a sweater?” The omega made sure to put his hands behind his back and play with his shoes but Liam just rolled his eyes while rubbing his nipple thru his shirt. Louis took that as a yes.

“Why aren’t you ready yet anyway?” Louis paused his digging thru clothes to look at Liam on his bed, the Alpha shrugged and waved his hand to the right “My suit is somewhere over there”

Louis sighted and continued searching for the sweater he knew Liam had somewhere. He smiled when he found it in the back and rubbed his face against the soft fabric, he slipped it on and made a pleased sound when it still felt good over his suit. Glancing at Liam he sighted.

“Liam” The Omega groaned and of course Liam stood up and got dressed if only with a tiny sight.

“Hey remember Des’ son?”

Louis hummed in acknowledgement while he played on his phone.

“He called yesterday and told Des that he wasn’t going to make it” Liam draped his tie around his neck but didn’t tie it “Lou?” Louis looked up from his phone and locked it when he saw the untied tie. “You should really learn to do that yourself” He shook his head fondly and tied Liam’s tie with careful hands.

“Was Des sad?” Louis asks, patting Liam’s chest when he was done and letting himself fall down on the big comfortable bed he knows so well.

Liam checked his suit in the mirror “He did seem a little upset but after dinner we watched some football and he said that his son would come visit as soon as he could find the time.” Louis said nothing and closed his eyes for a second, he didn’t get much sleep last night.

“I think we should go downstairs Lou.”

Louis didn’t move, too tired to even think about all those people under them right now.

“Lou babes” Liam tried again.

Finally Louis opened his eyes and stood up with a sight “rough night?” Louis just nodded in responds.

“Come on Lou, you can sleep here tonight and for the two weeks my mum and Des are gone” Liam suggested gently, He hates to see Louis exhausted like this. Even though Louis smiled at him he still told him no because it “wouldn’t solve the problem” And Liam had to bite his tong to keep himself from saying that there wasn’t a real problem to begin with.

They made their way downstairs after Louis took Liam’s sweater off, it was crowded in the big Livingroom and Liam stayed close to Louis, knowing the dislike the Omega had for big crowds.

The ceremony was beautiful and most people teared up when the couple said their vows, Louis however was in awe when he saw how pretty the backyard was with big dramatic pink flowers everywhere, he absolutely loves pink it’s his favourite colour but he never told Liam about it, afraid the Alpha would think Louis liked girly stuff like a true Omega.

Of course Louis knows that it was crazy to think that Liam out of all people would make him feel ashamed of something he liked but every human has their insecurities.

Later that night Louis decided that it would be better for him to stay, actually Liam decided that when Louis was a little tipsy at the end of the night so after they said goodbye to Karen and Des he took him upstairs to his room and took care of him with his clothes and shoes. Louis just giggled when Liam put him back in the oh so comfortable sweater he had thrown back in to the closet earlier that day.

He fell asleep with Liam spooning him and a content feeling in his chest.

Louis declares that day as his first good one in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos on the epilogue! I really appreciate it :)

Louis likes to compliment himself in the mirror. He tells himself he’s nice and lovable and someday a nice Alpha is going to sweep him off his feet. After a while thought it felt a little like lying and he realised that he as a male Omega isn’t going to have Alpha’s begging at his feet before he loses his virginity.

That’s why he himself decides that tonight is the night he is going to give away his virginity, he’s eighteen and wholly untouched. He is sick of it.

Most people treat their virginity like a big deal and of course it’s different for everyone but Louis knows that if he doesn’t present himself on a silver platter he’s going to wait a long time to experience sex.

It’s the first weekend of summer vacation before Louis starts his last year at high school and he’s going to this party Liam is giving to celebrate the summer. He hopes that Liam’s friends come and maybe some other people from school, he needs some sort of selection to choose from.

Right now Louis is trying to decide what he should wear, he would call Liam but of course the Alpha would get suspicious and asks why Louis suddenly gives a shit about what he wears and Louis can’t tell him that he needs to know which jeans make an Alpha want to bend him over that nice couch Liam has and fuck him senseless.

It’s not that simple for Liam to accept that Louis is a big boy and doesn’t need his approval to let someone shove a knot up his bum. Surprisingly though Liam isn’t opposed to him dating an Alpha and even tried to set him up with friends but as soon as the Alpha’s heard the words ‘Male Omega’ they would claim to already have their eye on someone else or that they weren’t looking for anything serious.

Louis accepted it quite some time ago and he actually did some research on the topic and found out that the thing that make omega’s irresistible to Alpha’s doesn’t appear until after the first time you have sex with someone for male Omega’s that’s why male Omega’s either lose their virginity early or they found an Alpha that wants a serious relationship with them and wait with sex until they mate.

 It wasn’t that Louis hated not getting any attention from Alpha’s it’s the fact that an Alpha has _never_ approached Louis in his entire life to ask him on a date or something like that. Normal Omega’s, male or not, always get a little attention from Alpha’s and sometimes even Beta’s, Louis did not get anyone and maybe it’s because most people thought that Liam is was Alpha but even after Liam started dating Sophia nobody gave Louis a second glance.

Then again maybe the Alpha’s in high school aren’t thinking about the future just yet with all the options they think they have now they won’t be thinking about the fact that every Omega really just wants someone that loves them and will care for them forever.

‘ _Whatever’_ Louis thinks as he looks at his final outfit and smiles a little at his reflection, he’s still going to get fucked tonight.

*

Louis can hear the music clearly as he walks up to Liam’s big front door and as he expected he only needs to push a little for it to open up.

 

Its dark in the hallway but when he enters the living room he sees everything, the way people are grinding against each other all over the room and of course the couples that are making out while trying to melt into one don’t escape his attention.

Louis wasn’t expecting it all to be so dirty and rough but after a second he decides that it’s exactly what he needs to make sure he gets knotted tonight.

*

He can’t find Liam.

He’s leaning against the kitchen door frame, hot and sweaty with a drink in his hand and he’s about to give up on ever finding the right person (and maybe having the nerve to go through with it) when there are hands on his hips and lips against his ear.

“My dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass?”

It takes a second before Louis realises what’s happening and when he does all he can do is laugh.

He laughs and laughs until throaty chuckles join his laughter and he mentally scowls at himself because he might have scared away the only person that showed interests in him.

“I want to have sex” Louis spills out like he practiced so many times in front of the mirror and closes his eyes in when the chuckles stop all at once. He thought that this was going to be much harder.

“Yeah?” The boy asks “Want me to fuck you good?” Louis can hear the smirk on the persons face but all he can think about is that he is finally going to get deflowered tonight.

So of course he whimpers a quiet “Please” and lets himself be gripped tighter around his hips while lips find his unmarked neck and his body shakes with the growls the person behind him is letting out.

Louis always hoped it would be that easy but right now he couldn’t believe his luck. Never in a million year did he think that the first try would be successful.

Louis kept his mouth shut and his head tilted as he is lead down to Liam’s familiar hallway. He thinks he might see a glimpse of Liam and he desperately hopes Liam didn’t see him getting dragged of by some Alpha.

The person behind him lets out a happy groan when they, to Louis’ surprise, approach the stairs.

He knows Liam wouldn’t appreciate it if they went upstairs to do this so he stops walking to protest “I don’t think Liam would-” The Alpha interrupts his breathless mumbling by throwing him over his shoulder and running up the stairs with such strength that only an Alpha could possess.

*

They were in one of the many guestrooms that Harry dragged him to and Louis was lying on his back with Harry above him, kissing him while grabbing his cock and teasing Louis by not putting it in yet but just touching louis’ hole with the head of his cock, Harry grabbed Louis’ ass with his other hand and squeezed it nice and hard. He wished that his marks could stay on this beautiful person forever.

Finally, the Alpha pushed inside with a loud groan and Louis whined at the feeling of being stretched open like this. The Alpha felt amazing, louis could feel him rub against his walls every inch he pressed in.

Louis moaned and scratched Harry’s back when the Alpha finally started moving inside hem. He felt an instant buzz when he finally got a good look at this Alpha’s face and ever since the alpha had mumbled his name Louis couldn’t stop himself from moaning it.

 Harry was sweet at first, he probably sensed that Louis had never done this before, but after fingering the Omega for what felt like hours Harry had told him in a slurred voice that he was beautiful and Louis could only whimper as a thick throbbing cock entered him. The first thing he thought was full. So fucking _full_ and _oh god it felt so nice._

“Feel good?” The Alpha smirks when all Louis can do is whine in responds. Harry’s hand never moved from his bum and Louis feels like maybe his hands are so big because he was made to fit with Louis so perfectly.

“You’re so pretty” Harry’s words make Louis feel lightheaded, how can someone talk so sweet while fucking a person with all his might? Louis doesn’t know but _fuck_ it feels _good_ and Louis is afraid it’s going to end soon because he can feel the pleasure waving through his whole body. Harry’s hips are restless as he fucks into Louis with all he has, Louis feels so good, so tight and he can’t keep his gaze away from the Omega’s face because _wow_ he’s fucking pretty with his cheekbones, thin lips and breathtakingly blue eyes. He’s so beautiful and his taking Harry’s cock like he was made to do so.

“got such a lovely bum on you, feels so good from me.” Louis sobs and whines when he feels Harry’s cock hitting his prostate with every trust now.

“Fuck” Harry curses when Louis tightens his legs around him and comes with a high pitched whine followed by a breathless “ _Harry_ ” The Alpha can’t help it, he feels his knot grow and he growls as he comes, filling Louis up with his come. He attacks Louis’ neck with kisses and bites while he waits for his knot to go down, caressing Louis’ bum the whole time, he never felt so at home.

When he finally pulls his cock out, feeling tired and content, the Omega is already sleeping quietly underneath him. Harry let’s his free hand roam Louis’ sides and strokes his tummy. He doesn’t think when he shuffles down, laps Louis’ stomach clean, rests his head on Louis’ wonderful pudge (maybe kisses it a few times) and falls asleep.

*

Louis wakes up without a headache but with a heavy weight on his legs and tummy. He looks down and remembers everything. He sights and lets his head fall back on the pillow. After half an hour of  feeling Harry breath and staring at the ceiling, He decides that it’s time to get up and he manages to get way from the grip Harry has on his thighs and bum.

He stares at the sleeping Alpha for a while and checks his phone to see what time it is. It’s early as fuck and he’s sure now is the time to wake the Alpha and send him on his way before Liam is up and they have breakfast together.

He pokes Harry’s head with his finger a couple of time until the Alpha groans and blinks at him with big eyes.

“What?” He slurs, his voice deep and slow from sleep.

“I-I think it’s time to go home right now” Louis swallows his nerves, he never thought about the morning after.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Wait let me call a cab” It’s then that Louis realises that they were both still naked and he hurried to grab his clothes and pull them on.

Harry stood up clumsily and searched for his phone, pulling on his pants from last night while he waited on the phone.

“Where do you live?” He asked the Omega who was sitting on the bed fully clothed and looking adorable. “What?” Louis looked confused and a little scared.

“Uhm, for the cab?” Harry looked unsure himself. “I’m staying here” Louis replied slowly, maybe this Alpha thought he needed to go home too.

“I’m sorry babe but I don’t think my family would appreciate that” The Alpha was so confused, what was going on. First this Omega wakes him up to tell him it’s time to go home and now he’s telling him that he isn’t going anywhere.

“Your family?” Louis’ voice was higher than normal and he might be panicking. “ _Fuck_ ” He thought. “ _Please don’t be Harry Styles.”_

“Is your last name Styles?” Louis was seriously on the edge of having a panic attack.

Slowly Harry nodded and put his phone down, he ended the call as soon as he saw how panicked Louis was. He watched as the Omega put his head in his hands and let out a long sight, Harry could hear him say “stupid, stupid, stupid” before he suddenly stands up and holds his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” He introduced himself with a shaky voice.

This time it was Harry who felt panic flare up in his chest.

*

After Harry had reassured him that Liam would never had to find out and Louis reassured Harry that he wouldn’t tell Liam about it, they decided to make some breakfast.

It was a little awkward and they didn’t say much but still nice, Louis liked cooking with someone on lazy days. They were halfway done when Liam and Sophia came down the stairs in their pyjamas, following their nose to the smell of bacon.

“Hey?” Liam spoke up when he saw Harry and Louis move around each other.

“Hey Liam, Sophia” Louis nodded at them with his heart beating faster every second. Harry just stood there with his spatula in hand and didn’t want to look Liam in the eye.

He knows how close Liam and Louis are, his father told him all about it whenever he came to visit and Harry was under the impression that Liam and Louis were almost ready to mate until Liam suddenly got a girlfriend.

Harry feels kind of relieved that this beautiful tiny Omega isn’t mated yet and fuck he only started thinking about settling down and mating a couple of months ago but he never felt such a connection with any Omega he met before.

“I see you have met Harry already.” Liam looks suspicious and Louis rushes to tell him that Harry was already downstairs when Louis came down.

Louis’ chest is rising and falling rapidly when Sophia suggests that they all watch some Netflix together over breakfast and Liam and her make their way to the living room.

They eat breakfast and Louis feels like throwing it all back up because he knows how Liam talked about Harry, he knows that Liam would be so pissed off at him for letting Harry take his virginity but _fuck_ he can’t stop thinking about how good last night felt and how he wished that Harry wasn’t an Alpha who only wanted sex and for the first time in his life he wished that he was a better Omega, one that actually enjoyed being dominated by an Alpha on a regular base cause he felt like Harry would like that type of Omega better.

When Louis felt like he couldn’t possibly eat more he cleared his throat “I’m going to make some tea, does anyone want some?” they all nodded and Louis was glad he could take a break in the kitchen by himself.

*

Harry was feeling so on edge and he didn’t even know why, all he wanted right now was to go in the kitchen and maybe hug Louis a little but he doesn’t know how to go about it with Liam and Sophia sitting right there so he wait until the feeling goes away.

Of course the feeling doesn’t go away and he feels like his Alpha is clawing at him to be close to Louis. Harry blames it on this new house and town.

“I’m going to help Louis.” Is what he murmurs while almost running to the kitchen door.

“ _Very smooth Harry, very smooth_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments!  
> Hope you like the new chapter :)

Louis was leaning against the counter with his head against a cabinet above him, his back towards the door, when he noticed Harry walking in and his body stiffened.

“I changed my mind” Harry announced and Louis willed himself the relax “D-do you want some?” he asked and stood up straighter while opening the cabinet in front of him and trying to reach the cups, his cup was always on a lower shelf.

He tried his best to reach the shelf with Harry’s eyes on him but his fingertips only brushes it every time he leaned forward on his tiptoes. He was about to give up on it when he felt Harry’s chest against his back and stiffened “Let me get that for you” Harry murmured, his mouth sinfully close to Louis’ ear.

Louis blushed but didn’t move an inch as he feels Harry stretch and basically pin him against the counter with his chest and pelvis.

Standing this close to the Alpha, Louis had the chance to really take in his smell and _fuck_ he smelled so nice, so safe and overwhelmingly familiar that Louis’ eyes slipped shut and before he realised it he was purring.

His eyes snapped open and he noticed the way his hands were clutching the counter and a blush spread across his face while he slowly loosened his grip.

He felt Harry’s bulge against his bum but before he could fully register it, Harry moved away with his cup in hands and went to make his tea like nothing had happened.

Louis took a deep breath and decided that he would only embarrass himself if he would ask Harry what just happened.

So he just took one last look at Harry’s back before grabbing his tea and going back to the living room, when he got there Sophia and Liam were gone and he figured that they would probably be showering.

Sitting down on the sofa Louis felt kind of lonely in this big white room all by himself and he couldn’t help but think about all the times Louis would sleepover and Liam and him would cuddle all morning but now Liam has Sophia and he doesn’t need Louis to cuddle with anymore.

His eyes burned and he took a shaky breath, _why am I being so emotional?_ He questioned himself. Of course Liam and Louis still hang out but before Sophia Louis practically lived at Liam’s and now he just feels like a burden every time he wants to talk to Liam about his problems or just seek some comfort it’s like Sophia smells it and calls him to ask if he could do something for her and of course Liam goes right away like the good boyfriend he is.

And really every time it happens Louis catches himself wanting to talk about the same problem he’s been having for the last couple of years and he feels even lousier because Liam is probably bored by now.

He hears Harry rustle about in the kitchen and thinks about just staying here with Harry in the house and even though he should go home and get some clean clothes (he doesn’t feel comfortable wearing Liam’s ever since Sophia glared at him that one time) he doesn’t want to be ignored all day and sit in his little bedroom staring at the wall.

*

Harry grabbed his cup with shaky hands and tried to make it seem like he wasn’t effected by the way Louis fit so perfectly against his front.

He stayed like that until he heard Louis exited the kitchen and sighed, why is he so awkward with this Omega? He never had any problems talking to Omega’s before.

He grabbed a banana form the fruit bowl and opened a draw to get a knife, _what do I do?_ He asked himself _I don’t want him to go home._ Maybe if Harry asked Louis to stay and just hang out he would and they could spend the day on the couch together. _Yeah that sounds good._

So with all the confidence Harry could gather he walked back to the living groom and cleared his throat to get Louis’ attention. The Omega perked his head up and stared questioningly at him.

“Hey, I wanted to ask if- if you don’t have any plans today-” Harry rushed out fiddling with his hands until the sound of laughter interrupted him and Liam and Sophia made their way down the stairs with new clothes and jackets on while he and Louis were still in their party outfits they had thrown on this morning.

“Hey guys, we are going to Sophia’s house-“ Liam greeted them and turned to Louis with Sophia clinging to his arm “Lou you know you can always stay and please text me when you go home okay? You can also borrow a jumper or something if you want” Liam added when he got a good look at Louis’ clothes.

Louis smiled and Harry’s heart ached “Thanks Liam, I don’t know what I’m going to do yet” The softness of his voice made Harry bite his lip.

“Okay bye” Liam payed no attention to Harry when he left and the Alpha knows Liam doesn’t really like him.

When they are left alone again Louis clears his throat “You were asking me something?”

“Yeah- I just wanted to know if you maybe would like to stay here with me and just chill?” His voice is higher than normal with hope and he smiles when Louis smiles and gives him a quiet “Sure”

“Okay- you can get changed if you- if you want?”

Harry scratched his neck awkwardly and Louis let out a sight.

“Look Harry, can’t we just forget about last night? I just don’t want it to be awkward and maybe we can be friends?” Louis stood up and blinked at Harry “I really want us to get along” he liked Harry and wanted to get to know him.

“Yeah sure, is what I want too” Harry smiled at Louis and Louis smiled back, they stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just smiling at each other with soft eyes.

“also” Louis cleared his throat and looked away “Could I borrow some of your clothes? I normally take Liam’s but I don’t really feel comfortable anymore.” The Omega blushed

“Course you can borrow my clothes” He would love for Louis to lay around the house in Harry’s clothes smelling like Harry (and maybe leave some of his smell on the clothes).

Louis followed Harry upstairs to his room that look a lot like Liam’s only a little less personal.

Louis didn’t know what to do as Harry searched through his clothes and fiddled with his hands.

“Is a sweater okay?” Harry asked and turned around  holding it in one hand, it was his favourite sweater but he felt like Louis only deserved the best.

He felt conflicted as he watched Louis nod and take off his tight shirt only to replace it with the purple sweater. Harry realised how deep this connection was when he saw Louis’ chest covered in his marks for just a couple of seconds and he had to suppress a tiny moan of satisfaction. He felt like this could either lead to absolute happiness or absolute heartbreak and even though he didn’t feel ready for both, every time he looks at the boy he knows it’ll be worth it.

Louis made sweater paws and blinked slowly, trying to get used to having Harry’s thick and mesmerizing scent around him.

“Maybe some pants too?” he asked the Alpha and hoped that he would be okay with Louis stealing some more clothes, he just felt uncomfortable in his tight skinny jeans and felt like he would only be picking at it the whole day.

“Oh yeah course” Harry nodded to himself and felt his cheeks heat up, of course the Omega wants some pants too. He shouldn’t have to ask for it either and Harry quickly turns to his closet before Louis can see his face turning red.

He grabs some comfy pants and hands it to him, he turns around to give Louis some privacy and turns around when Louis tells him he’s done.

“Let’s be lazy yeah?” Louis says with a sly grin and okay yeah he really wants to cuddle the Omega.

*

Harry gets his wish, as soon as they’re back on the sofa Louis plops down and tells Harry to pick a film they could watch.

So Harry picked the scariest film he could find in his family’s collection and put it on before sliding right next to Louis on the couch. (He might have hoped that Louis would hide in his arms when he got scared)

But when it didn’t happen with the first jump scare and he just felt that Louis flinched a little he gave up and decided to just try and watch the film.

Halfway through the film Louis stood up on shaky legs “I’m going to make some pop-” He told Harry when he was suddenly cut off by a girl popping up on the screen and screaming her head with black eyes. Instantly Louis let out a little scream and threw himself at Harry who made sure to catch him in his arms.

“It’s Okay” Harry tried to reassure him when he felt Louis whimper against his chest and rubbed his back lovingly “It’s not real, love” The Alpha kept him close until Louis stopped shaking and the film was almost done.

“Are you okay now?” He asked Louis who looked up and nodded “Yeah, thank you” Louis locked eyes with him and all Harry could think about was the feeling of Louis’ soft lips on his, biting, sucking and just tasting each other.

Harry swallowed slowly and his eyes flickered to Louis’ lips for only a second but Louis caught on and licked his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth.

They stared at each other and it was like they just realised the position they were in with Louis on Harry’s lap and legs wrapped around the Alpha.

“I-“ Harry cut himself off and his mouth opened and closed before he rushed forward and placed his lips on Louis´, he waited until Louis moved his mouth against him before he pressed harder.

He cupped the side of Louis’ face and held one hand at the bottom of Louis’ spine, he deepened the kiss and the Omega parted his lips for Harry.

They snogged for what felt like hours but within minutes they were pulling at each other’s clothes and they finally parted lips when Louis pulled away to catch his breath.

“I really want you to fuck me again” The Omega groaned and took a deep breath “But you have to promise me Liam won’t find out and this is the last time. Okay?”

He wanted Harry so bad but he knew that they would never be something real so whatever, it’s just one last fuck.

 “Yeah, okay sure” Harry nods his head quickly, anything for this beautiful Omega.

“Okay” Louis flashes him a smile before Kissing him again, slower this time.

They move together like it’s all they need to do in life and they don’t go slow anymore when Louis shoves Harry’s lose pants down and grabs his bare cock, he strokes it and giggles to himself when he feels like drooling.

“You still open from last night baby?” Harry asks with his mouth on Louis’ neck, the Omega nods and whines while tilting his head and giving Harry more access to his neck.

The Alpha reaches down and cups Louis’ bum with a groan “Such a nice bum baby, want to just touch it forever” making Louis moan in the sweetest way.

Louis can’t take it anymore and when he feels confident that he’s open and slick enough he pulls his pants down to  his thighs and rubs the head of Harry’s cock against it. He still feels so lose from Harry’s big cock last night.

He wets Harry a little better and just listens to the moans and growls of the Alpha before lowering himself on Harry with one quick slide.

“ _Oh fuck, Alpha”_ Louis whimpers.

Harry whines and nearly comes when his cock is inside Louis and throws his head back while bucking his hips up making Louis moan.

His hands are gripping Louis’ bum and he makes sure to squeeze it whenever he likes.

They fuck carelessly with Louis riding him and Harry fucking into him, it’s everything Harry wants and everything he’s afraid of at once and it feels _amazing._

“Can you come for me baby?” He licks Louis’ neck and twitches when he feels Louis clench around him.

He looks beautiful riding Harrys cock, his hair across his forehead and little hands gripping Harry’s shoulders for support. He has his eyes closed and his mouth just open enough for the Alpha to slip his tong in and he does of course, he could never resist tasting Louis.

It’s heated and wet but oh so _perfect_ when Louis melts into it and let’s Harry kiss him and stroke his body, Harry can feel Louis purring and suddenly they stop moving and just sit there.

Louis can feel Harry pulsing inside of him and absolutely loves the feeling.

Louis opens his eyes only to close them and come when he meets Harry’s lust filled ones, he twitches and moans Harry’s name and clamps down on Harry, wanting his knot already.

He whimpers when the Alpha’s big hand squeezes his bum so hard there must be a hand shaped bruise already forming, but when he feels Harry’s knot grow and catch on his rim he sobs for it “Give me” He begged and all Harry can do is keeping Louis down on his cock and come.

*                                                                                                                                                         

It’s about twenty minutes later when they’re freshly showered and watching another film, they don’t feel awkward about it and Harry can’t believe his luck when Louis makes his way to him after making some popcorn and sits down next to him only to lean against the Alpha’s side for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

Liam comes home just in time for dinner and finds Harry and Louis making pasta together in the kitchen. He frowns when he realises he left Louis all alone with his terrible stepbrother all day so as soon as he sees Louis standing there he walks up to him and hugs him from behind.

He ignores Harry who is busy at the stove and greets Louis  “Hey Lou, How was your day?” Liam leans down and inhales Louis’ scent, he smells lovely like always but right now there is an added smell on him that makes Liam’s nose wrinkle.

“It was nice, I watched a couple of films with Harry and that’s basically it” He knows Louis is smiling and he can’t help but do the same with this wonderful person in his arms.

If Harry is bothered by Liam he doesn’t let it show.

“Are you wearing perfume or something?” He questions after standing there with Louis for a minute, Liam’s confused when he feels Louis tense in his arms. “No, but I borrowed some clothes from Harry so I could be comfy, you know I hate spending too much time in skinny jeans” Louis tries to laugh it off and turns around in Liam’s arms.

“Dinner is almost ready, do you want to join us?” The Omega feels a little bad for making Liam chose like that because he knows the Alpha’s don’t really get along but maybe Louis can be a middle ground for the both of them.

Liam sights and gives Louis a look but nods anyway “I’ll set the table” Liam starts towards the cabinets but stops and turns to Louis once again “Why are you even wearing _Harry’s_ clothes?”  Louis avoids the Alpha’s eyes with a nervous giggle and crosses his arms “Maybe if someone would do laundry more I would be able to tell what’s clean and what’s not” the Omega jokes but Liam looks like he knows Louis is hiding something.

“Dinner is ready” Harry is the one who ends the awkward silence and Louis so grateful for that “Come on Li, let’s go eat yeah?” Liam nods and turns back to the cabinets to get some plates, they set the table and everything goes smoothly until Harry sits down on _Liam’s_ chair.

“That’s my place mate” The Alpha doesn’t want to make a scene but who does Harry think he is?

“Uhm” Harry looks at Louis how is sitting in his regular chair and doesn’t know what to do, on one hand he could just stand up and let Liam tell him what to do but on the other hand he could also ignore Liam and just focus on Louis.

But that wouldn’t be right he knows Louis wants them all to get along and he realises with a heavy heart that if they would ever try for a relationship it probably wouldn’t hurt to be on Liam’s good side.

So he stands up and sits across Louis. The Omega is glaring at Liam and when he makes eye contact with Harry he smiles apologetic.

Diner is quiet that night.

*

After they put the dishes away and Harry fled to his room with one last smile thrown at Louis, Liam had suggested that they baked some cookies. It was something they would often do when it was just the two of them on a lazy Sunday.

While baking Louis couldn’t help but question Liam about Harry.

“Why didn’t you tell me Harry was coming to live here?” He asks trying to act as casual as he could while holding a mixer that  was a little bit too strong for him.

“I didn’t think it mattered” The Alpha shrugged and Louis scoffed “Really though, what is he doing here?” He likes Harry a lot and he felt the need to know what the Alpha is doing with his life.

“I guess he is done with high school and his dad wants him to follow his footsteps or something, I don’t know” Liam didn’t sound like he wanted to talk about it so Louis let it go for the time being.

“Get the oven ready please Lou but don’t burn yourself” Louis rolled his eyes at the Alpha, he can take care of himself.

“I’m serious Louis, be careful” Liam warns again. “I am being careful” The Omega whines back and opens the oven with mittens on.

Liam pushes the plat of cookies inside and Louis closes the oven again in one smooth motion, they set a timer and Louis makes some tea. All Louis can think about is how nice it is to bake some cookies with Liam and just talk to each other.

*

After they take the cookies out and let them cool off, Louis takes a bite and moans when the warm chocolate they added touches his tongue . “These are really good Li” The Alpha hums in agreement and Louis gets an idea so he takes a little plate and carefully shoves three cookies on it.

“I’m going to ask if Harry wants some” Louis doesn’t wait for Liam to say anything and makes his way to the staircase.

He hopes Harry likes his cookies.

*

Harry makes his way to his room in quick strides, he only realises he’s been holding his breath when he stumbles into his room and closes the door.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself, he never felt like this before. It’s hasn’t even been one day since he met Louis and already he feels like he doesn’t belong to himself anymore, like all he wants to do, _has_ to do in life is be with Louis.

The Alpha throws himself on his bed and lets out a pained whine. Why isn’t Louis with him right now? Why isn’t his knot inside Louis right now? The world doesn’t makes sense when Harry’s hands aren’t on that fantastic bum. He lays on his front for what seems like hours, tormented by his own thoughts.

 _God_ Louis’ got the best bum the Alpha has ever seen, he wants to squeeze it all day every day and maybe suck at it a little if the Omega would let him. He would mark Louis up with patience and care He thinks as his cock starts to fill up for the second time that day and he rubs against the sheets.

If could just take his time with Louis he would make him feel good for hours not just rushed prepping and greedy hands but really appreciate his body and curves. The Alpha takes of his shirt when he’s feeling hot all over.

He would take such good care of Louis, get him full of his come and pups.

Harry almost moans out loud when he pictures Louis full and round with his child, he’s so hard right now and he is about to reach inside his pants and get himself off to the thought of Louis pregnant when there’s a knock on his door and his eyes widen.

“Coming” He yells a little too loud, he tries to adjust his pants but his bulge isn’t disappearing.

“Yes?” He asks when he sticks his head thru the door opening and sees Louis standing there with a plate that has cookies on hem. his cock twitches.

“Do you maybe want some cookies?” Louis looks shy and so small standing there.

“Uhm” He really wants some cookies but he doesn’t want to be rude by grabbing a cookie and closing his door again.

“You don’t have to, I just made them with Liam and I guess I thought you wanted some dessert after dinner but if you’re busy just say so and I’ll be gone” Louis knuckles turn white with embarrassment, he should have stayed down stairs.

“No, no, no I want some I really do” Harry tries to reassure the Omega by opening his door a little wider and grabbing the plate out of Louis’ soft hands, Harry can’t help but think about the way those hands felt on his chest while Louis was bouncing on his cock.

He notices Louis’ eyes widen when he sees Harry’s naked torso and defined muscle ( and maybe the slight bulge in his pants)

It makes Harry smirk and stand a little straighter, he wants Louis to know how good he can be for him as an Alpha.

Without realising it this thing they have isn’t just about them, Harry feels it every time he thinks about Louis, it’s about their wolves. He knows that by now he can’t really stop pinning because his Alpha has claimed Louis the Omega he could mate with. He can only hope that Louis’ Omega accepts him.

Louis clears his throat and smiles at him before making a vague gesture with his hands and says “Well, enjoy!” His voice gets a little squeaky in the end but Louis doesn’t give Harry time to reply.

Harry might have gotten himself off with the thought of Louis’ neck marked by his teeth and the taste of chocolate chip cookies on his tongue.

*

Louis only spends an hour with Liam in front of the television before he decides that he should get home.

Liam whines and pouts a little until he gets a text from Sophia and takes Louis home.

He comes home to an empty house and doesn’t hastate to take a quick shower and roll right into bed, his room is small but he doesn’t spent much time in it so he doesn’t care. He thinks about Harry and his future when he lays down on his bed and closes his eyes.

He can only allow himself to say that he likes Harry a lot because it’s easier that way, just a good friendship and a nice person with a good body that’s been the first Alpha to knot him.

Louis sights to himself and tries to keep his little blanket covering his whole body, he doesn’t even have a plan when he’s done with high school. He has nothing and nobody except Liam to talk to and even that might not last.

He needs to get his life together and be a better person and Omega is all Louis can think about and he winces, another reason why Harry could only be his friend, what does he have to offer Harry? Absolutely nothing.

He falls asleep with tear tracks on his cheeks and of course a heavy heart.

*

Morning comes and Louis feels kind of okay again, he can see how he overreacted a little yesterday and he shouldn’t think like that.

He only showers and pulls on some clean clothes before he’s out the door again, he likes walking to Liam’ house and he knows the Alpha’s parents were coming home today so he would wait for them and welcome them home like always.

It wasn’t a long walk but when Louis finally opened the front door he felt kind of tired again, he would probably just take a nap in one of the guestrooms if Liam was okay with that.

He was surprised when he opened the door and it bumped against a body before slamming close again.

“Shit, sorry Lou” Harry apologized when he opened the door again “it’s okay” the Omega tried to move around Harry in the small hallway. “where are you going?” Louis asked when he got a good look at Harry’s coat and scarf “Just going to the grocery store to fill up the pantries before Karen and my dad come home” Louis hummed and made a move to take of his jacket but stopped.

“Is Liam home?” he knew Liam got a text from Sophia yesterday and he may have stayed at her place after dropping Louis off.

Harry cleared his throat “No, I haven’t seen him since yesterday” They stand there for a second before Harry speaks again “If you want you can come with me?” The Alpha doesn’t like the thought of Louis all alone in this big house with nobody to cuddle.

The Omega seems to think about it before shrugging and following Harry out the door.

*

They’re in the store and Louis is looking at some healthy breakfast bars Harry told him to get but he can seem to find the right brand, he’s about to give up and search for Harry when he spots Daniel, an Alpha he goes to high school with, a little down the aisle.

Louis knows the Alpha a little because he sometimes sits with Liam at his table at lunch and he can’t say that Daniel has ever been anything but nice.

So he walk a little closer and says “Hey” making the Alpha look up and back down before smiling “Hey Louis, how are you?” Louis smiles back “I’m good you?” they talk about what they’ve done so far this summer and for some reason Daniel keeps complimenting the Omega making him blush and giggle.

He knew Alpha’s would treat him differently but he never thought about actually dating someone who likes him now because it feels like it would be about him as an Omega and not him as a person.

But then again maybe now people just notice him more and want to get to know him.

Harry finds Louis in an aisle with some Alpha talking a little too close for a friendly chat and when Louis covers his mouth and lets out a giggle he thinks it’s time to make an appearance.

“Got everything you need Lou?” He asks while walking right past the Alpha and sliding his arm around Louis’ waist. The Alpha stares at him for a second.

“Yeah I got it” Louis doesn’t look at him, just focuses on the other Alpha again and Harry’s Alpha want to bend him over, yank his jeans down and show this filthy Alpha the marks he left on Louis’ plump ass yesterday.

He doesn’t of course, he’s not an animal.

“Well I’ll see you around” Harry gets pulled away from his thoughts when Louis and the Alpha say goodbye and the Alpha walks away without acknowledging Harry’s presence.

“Are you going to tell me who this rude Alpha was or?” Louis rolls his eyes at him, there’s a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach and he knows that he need to do something about this stupid one sided connection he feels between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	5. Chapter 4

“Just an Alpha I know” Louis tells him like _he_ should know that  and maybe he should his Alpha argues with him, he should know everything there is to know about this Omega.

They walk towards the registers silently and Harry wonders if he should say sorry but then he remembers that Louis was literally ignoring him while he talked to another Alpha.

He feels more like giving Louis a nice spanking and maybe a few orgasms until he’s incapable of saying anything at all.

Maybe he should? Just drag Louis over his lap and pull his pants down, he bets Louis would love it.

No, He almost shakes his head until Louis pinches him and he remembers to pay and put everything in bags.

They don’t talk on their way home, Louis just sits next to him with his arms crossed and a pout on his beautiful face.

*

“Why are you giving me the silent treatment?” Louis questions after he asked Harry if he wanted to watch some television with him and the Alpha didn’t acknowledge it.

“I’m not giving you the silent treatment” Harry grumbled back and turns his back on Louis again, he really needs to put these groceries away.

Louis huffs and moved in front of Harry so the Alpha couldn’t reach the bags on the sink.

“clearly something is bothering you, just tell me what mate” They stared at each other, Louis waiting for an answer and Harry searching for the right word to say.

“Who really was that Alpha?” Harry finally asks and he watches as Louis fish mouths for a second before rolling his eyes.

“That’s none of your business” Somehow that answer makes Harry swallow back a growl, why can’t he know more about this rude Alpha?

“It’s not but I just want to warn you that Alphas only want one thing” He’s gritting his teeth and pushing his chest forward at the though.

Louis however is furious.

“Yeah cause all Alphas ever going to want is my _body_ ” He almost screams it and wraps his arms around himself, it’s all he’s been afraid of since he wanted to lose his virginity.

He’s afraid of Alphas using him because he knows that when he feels save and loved he will depend too much on a person and they’ll probably get tired of him.

It’s the same reason why Louis uses scents neutralisers every day now, he doesn’t want to be different but he has no choice.

Harry deflates, he didn’t mean it. He just wants to have Louis all to himself and other Alphas make him antsy.

“ _No_ Louis, I’m sorry okay?” He takes a step forward  and wonders if it would be okay to hug him.

“No you’re right” it’s a sad whisper that makes Harry stumble before wrapping the Omega in his arms.

“No love, I was just being stupid _of course_ someone is going to fall in love with you because of your personality” The Alpha tries to comfort Louis and sways them a little.

He feels Louis sniffle and burrow himself deeper in Harry’s chest so he continues “Who could not fall in love with you Louis? With your wonderful mind and kindness, I’m absolutely sure that someday a very lucky Alpha is going to make you happy.”

It all feels too good, Louis in his arms like this, wrapped around him and Harry’s face presses in Louis’ hair. It makes him unbelievably happy to hold Louis and have Louis holding him, he wants this, wants it for the rest of his life.

They stay like that for a minute until Louis pulls away just enough to look into Harry’s eyes.

“You really mean that?” He asks with slightly red eyes and bitten lips, Harry thinks he’s beautiful.

“Of course baby” It’s a small slip up but the Alpha isn’t planning on taking any of it back, he needs to make sure Louis knows how unbelievably attractive he is for Alpha’s because of who he is a s a person and not just Omega.

It makes Louis’ cheeks turn pink as they stare at each other, they’ve stopped swaying and Harry feels like he should clear his throat but Louis surprises him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

It’s gentle and sweet, just the press of their lips together. It takes a second for Harry to understand what’s going on because they’re _kissing_ and fuck Harry couldn’t ask for something better in life than to kiss Louis. 

He tightens his grip on the Omega’s waist and tries to pull them even closer together and Louis makes a content noise at the back of his throat that has Harry picking him up and putting him down on the kitchen table.

Louis’ thighs open almost instantly for him to step in between and he does, of course he does he doesn’t want to live in a world where he can ever say no to being between Louis’ thick thighs.

It’s not heated or leading anywhere but it’s still the best kiss Harry has ever had because it’s with Louis and that alone makes his Alpha purr inside his chest.

Eventually they break apart, Harry is _so_ pleased to see Louis’ lips red and a little swollen.

“Maybe we can do stuff” Louis isn’t making eye contact when he says it “I mean, maybe we could-“ He cuts himself off and huffs.

“Do stuff, like kissing and sex?” Harry tries to understand and smiles when Louis nods shyly.

“Yeah-, yeah that would be nice yeah” The Alpha can’t believe it, he actually got a change to woo Louis, he pecks the Omega on the lips a couple of times before he giggles and tells him they should probably put the groceries away.

*

They enjoy each other’s company all morning with kisses and laughter until Liam comes home and the front door closes with a loud bang. Of course Louis has to see if Liam’s okay so he leaves the kitchen and speed walks towards the hallway to find Liam leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes.

“Liam?” Louis is chocked to see Liam’s eyes puffy and red when he looks up and is at his side within seconds.

“Are you okay?” Louis gasps and Liam chuckles a little “Yeah Lou, just broke up with Sophia.” He sounds sad so Louis hugs him and tries to keep his happy thoughts to himself.

“why?” Is all he asks when he feels Liam’s hands settle on his back.

“I don’t know, she was just too much, I should have listened to everyone.” Liam mumbles it against Louis’ temple and sights. “She was so demanding, I didn’t have time for anything else anymore, but whatever, want to go cuddle a little upstairs?” Louis can’t say no while Liam is in this sad state and nods.

“You go upstairs, I’ll be right back” He feels like he should tell Harry that Liam needs him and that he won’t be joining him to make dinner tonight.

So he pats back into the kitchen with bare feet and takes Harry’s cup when he finds him leaning against the cabinets with a cup of tea in his hand, Harry lets him take it from his hands ( It was never for Harry anyway) Louis takes a sip and moans when the warm liquid goes down his throat.

“That’s good tea” he compliments Harry who hums and reaches out to brush Louis’ hair out of his beautiful eyes.

“I’m going to lay down with Liam for a bit, he just broke up with Sophia.” Louis informs him and Harry nods before gently pulling Louis into a quick kiss and tucking his head between Louis’ head and shoulder.

“Harry” Louis giggles “Liam is going to smell you on me” He tries to sound mad but he ends up giggling some more.

*

“Come on Lou” Liam is so impatient, but before Louis can lay down with him he needs to find some comfortable clothes that smell like Liam so Harry’s scents will be less present.

“Calm down, I’m just finding something to wear” The Omega closed the closet doors and changed before returning.

“come on” Liam mumbles again but this time Louis crawls into bed with him and fits his back against Liam’s front, they always spoon in bed.

Liam’s arm comes to wrap around Louis’ tummy and he lets out a content sight before letting his head fall and borrowing his nose in Louis’ neck.

“Why do you smell like Harry again?” Liam grumbles and tightens his grip.

“Went grocery shopping with him earlier and borrowed his jacket” Louis is half asleep at this point and he wishes Liam could just shut up and let him sleep.

“Could have taken my jacket” It’s kind of slurred and Louis’ eyes are already closed so he decides not to reply and just snuggle back a little more.

*

They don’t wake up until Liam’s mom and Harry’s dad come home and by that time the whole house smells like taco’s. It makes Louis’ tummy grumble.

It doesn’t take long before both him and Liam are up and joining the others downstairs.

They greet Liam’s mom and Harry’s dad before sitting down in the dining room, Harry had made dinner and laid it out on the table for everyone to serve themselves.

Louis had just started to wonder where the Alpha was until he came out of the kitchen looking handsome as ever with a button up and jeans.

Dinner was nice, just them talking about how things were and what Liam’s mom and Harry’s dad had done on their trip besides of course business, until Karen had to ask Liam about Sophia.

“So, how are you and- Sophie?” His mother didn’t wait for him to answer “I’m surprised she let you have dinner with your family tonight” She scoffed “You could do so much better Liam” Her voice was harsh but only because this strange Omega was taking all of her sons attention and didn’t even treat him right, how could she stay quiet?

“Uhm, we broke up” Liam mumbled it into his taco and Louis placed his hand on Liam’s thigh for support because he knew that the Alpha really did like her.

“Oh” Karen seemed stunned when Harry’s father spoke up “Well I’m sure that’s hard Liam but now you can look for someone who really understands you, maybe even someone you’ve known for years.”

Louis couldn’t help but blush when Des’ eyes switched from Liam to him and back again.

Liam was already expecting this though so he just rolled his eyes and continued eating, Harry however watched with a tight grip on his taco which made it crumble a bit in his hand.

He tried to make eye contact with Louis but the Omega was only looking down at his plate, shoving his food around but not really eating anything and Harry made a mental note to make Louis a sandwich or something later.

“Des is right Honey” His mother continued “I think you should look a little closer around you” Her soft smile was directed to Louis, she had always hoped they would end up together and every time Liam hinted at some other Omega his mother would scowl and compliment Louis like that was going to make Liam fall in love with him.

Louis didn’t really mind, he knew that their friendship would be seen as a little weird but it was all very platonic , The Alpha is like a brother to him that’s all.

The second Karen uttered those word though they heard a cracking sound which made Louis jump a little and everyone turned to look at Harry who was now holding only crumbles of his taco.

The Alpha seemed just as shocked as everyone at the table, just staring at his hand, but sheepishly looked up after a second “Oops?”

*

After a somewhat awkward dinner Louis was glad he could help Harry clean up when Karen and Des claimed they were going right to bed and Liam wanted to take a shower.

He’s putting away some plates from the dishwasher when he feels a familiar chest press against his back.

Harry warps his arms around his waist and nuzzles Louis’ neck trying to make him smell like that delicious mix of HarryandLouis  the Alpha Loves so much.

Louis can only chuckle quietly in his arms and his heart jumps at the sound, he wants to have this forever and then a bit.

 Louis is absolutely precious in Liam’s too big clothes and  even though a small voice at the back of his mind will always insist that louis should be either naked or wearing clothes drenched in Harry’s scents, it still makes a beautiful picture.

“I was thinking” Harry clears his throat “If you’re staying that maybe I could make you come a few times?” Louis can’t deny that it sounds like a good offer and he unconsciously presses his bum back against the Alpha but, Louis reminds himself, Liam needs him so he will be sleeping in Liam’s bed tonight.

“Sorry babe, Liam kind of need me so” He turns around in Harry’s arms and cups the Alpha’s jaw making dimples appear and he licks his lips “But you know we can always just snog a bit”

Their lips meet and they both feel like it’s been too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments!  
> with a little luck the next chapter will be up before the end of next week :)  
> Enjoy<3

They jump apart when footsteps can be heard on the stairs and they only have a second before Liam comes in so they try to act as casual as possible by each grabbing a plate out of the dishwasher and trying to calm their breathing.

“Hey Lou, you want to watch a film in the basement?” Liam is freshly showered with sweatpants hanging low on his hips and bare chest but Louis doesn’t even notice it anymore so he smiles and nods his head “Sure, you want to join Harry?” He knows Liam wasn’t planning on inviting the other Alpha but Louis doesn’t see the problem, why can’t they just get along?

Harry seems to think about it for a minute and Louis can feel Liam’s glare as they both wait. “Sure” Harry shrugs, He doesn’t like the idea of Louis cuddling with Liam’s naked chest in the dark but he has to remind himself that if Liam would be in love with Louis they’d be together already.

Liam huffs and leaves the kitchen again leaving Louis to feel a little bad but this thing they have going on has to stop sometime.

After Harry and Louis finish putting the dished away and in the dishwasher they make their way down to the basement, Louis can't help but be amazed every time they decide to watch a film on the big screen down here.

The whole space is filled with soft sofas and beanie bags and at the back of the room there is a refrigerator that's twice louis' size, it contains a fair amount of candy and drinks.

Louis could never get used to this luxury.

Liam is already sitting on one of the seats they usually cuddle in and Harry has made his way to a place some seats away, Louis hesitates for a moment.

Both Liam and Harry are looking at him with an expecting expression on their faces, Louis still makes his way towards Liam in the end because how confused would the Alpha be if Louis would sit down on Harry’s lap right now?

He sits down next to Liam and asks “What are we watching?” He can already see Harry cross his arms in the corner of his eye.

“I put on Bambi cause I know you like to watch it and I thought we could just have some sort of random marathon?” The Alpha doesn’t wait for a reply before  wrapping a rather large hand around Louis’ thigh and back, lifting him up and settling him on his lap.

Louis melts into it for a second “But what if Harry doesn’t want to watch Bambi?” The Omega looks at Harry who  shrugs “We can watch whatever you want love” His voice is a bit deeper than normal and Louis unconsciously licks his lips at him.

When he turns back to Liam he finds him glaring at Harry and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Bambi it is” He declares and stand up, he pulls at his sleeves until they cover his hands and grabs the fabric in his fist.

“Does anyone want something to drink or to snack?” He walks towards the back of the room and goes behind the somewhat bar.

“No thanks Lou” The Alpha’s reply at the same time and it leads to a staring contest of some sorts.

“Are you sure Liam, I will not share with you so you better get some popcorn yourself” Louis says as he breaks open a bag of salty popcorn and immediately grabs a few to put in his mouth.

“I’m sure Lou” Liam is  looking back at him all fond like and the Omega can’t help but grin back at him.

“You too Harry?” His head is tilted as he blinks at the Alpha who loses his breath for a second “I’m good.” It’s slow and drawn out but Harry can’t help himself, Louis just looks angelic with his big blue eyes staring at him.

“Kay” Louis shrugs and gets back to his place next to Liam.

*

“Fuck” Louis whines when he feels his hole stretch with every inch Harry gives him.

“Shh baby” The Alpha nuzzles his face against Louis’ throat and bites his lip to suppress his moans, Louis feels so good beneath him like this. Sweating and panting, making Harry’s hips stutter by pulling at his hair as if it’s the only thing keeping him grounded.

Harry just squeezes his bum harder with his right hand while holding Louis’ arms above his head with the other.

It feels like coming home when he is finally fully inside Louis, he can already feel Louis’ hole clench around him like he’s desperate for Harry’s knot and it makes Harry growl a little louder than wanted.

“Baby, we need to quiet down okay? Can have them hear us baby” Even though Louis makes him feel absolutely out of it he can still remember to not wake up Liam or his dad and Karen. Louis whines at him and pushes back, he just needs Harry to knot him.

Harry takes his time to suck on Louis’ pretty pink nipples just to hear him gasp and mewl quietly.

“I know baby” The Alpha trusts a bit faster and harder, the need to pound Louis  is getting bigger but he can defiantly pop his knot like this too.

“You like my knot baby?” The Alpha can’t help himself “Going to take my fat knot?” It makes Louis whine a little higher and moan a little louder unable to form words.

Louis is so wet, he’s dripping down his thighs and on Harry’s pelvis, it makes Harry want to howl up to the ceiling.  The bed is moving back and forth but not fast enough to bang against the wall, at some point Harry let’s go of Louis’ hands to grip his bum with both hands, Louis begins tugging at his hair with glee, little nails scratching his skin and making his blood boil with desire.

The room is silent except for the sound of skin slapping and low grunts until the Omega throws his head back and murmurs “Knot me” It’s breathless and slurred but Harry hears every bit of it, feels the desperation that those words hold and bites Louis’ collarbone for a second, he know he can’t leave a mark but it’s still nice to sink his teeth into Louis and soothe the ache in his gums for a little while.

He can feel Louis’ thighs fall down when he sits up and grips them firmly before pulling out and slamming back in slowly but hard enough to have Louis’ eyes roll back and tiny hands gripping the sheets now that the Alpha’s hair can’t be victimised anymore.

Harry’s hands roam around Louis’ thick thighs and makes sure to squeeze them a little to leave marks only the Omega and him will know about tomorrow morning, Louis’ skin feels like silk, it shines a little with sweat and slick that appears to be everywhere. 

Louis is biting his lip so hard he’s sure it’ll start to bleed soon but he doesn’t have to time to worry about it before Harry trusts one more time and leans down again like he can’t be away from Louis’ lips for too long.

Louis’ legs wrap around Harry’s hips once again while they kiss and pant into each other’s mouth, it’s so good Harry can’t help but groan every couple of seconds because holy fuck he almost settled down with never having Louis like this anymore, he thought two times would be enough. Two times is definitely not enough, nothing is enough with this beautiful person beneath him, panting, sweating and whispering his name all for Harry to hear and care for.

They both feel the tingling sensation as Harry buries his cock inside Louis and stays there, the Omega let´s out a low whimper, even though this is only the third time Louis’ had a cock in his ass he knows for a fact that he loves the full feeling it gives him, loves the drag against his sensitive walls when Harry enters him.

He is probably seconds away from coming untouched, he isn’t sure but he knows Harry will take care of him so he lets himself melt against the bed and closes his eyes with a purr of content.

“Fucking hell Louis” Harry’s voice is cracking and he is grinding against Louis’ bum now, seeing Louis go all soft and content for him makes his chest rumble and he clenches his jaw to prevent an unexpected mating mark.

He is napping his hips again and sets his mind on making Louis come from just his cock.

It doesn’t take long to accomplish and it will always be the prettiest thing he knows when the Omega comes with a breathy whimper, he doesn’t have a second before the picture makes his knot pop deep inside his Omega.

All he can do is groan and moan Louis’ name with a twitch before he buries his face in the Omega’s neck, _fuck_ that smells so good, Louis smells like his come and that delicious mixed scent of him and Harry combined. He doesn’t move for minutes and when he’s finally done coming inside Louis he sighed fondly and feels his body relax right on top of his Omega.

Louis is already sleeping peacefully with a hand in Harry’s hair and a smell that screams satisfaction.

*

 Later, when Harry is back in his own bed all by himself, he puts his hands behind his back and gazes up to the ceiling.

He might have lingered a little before slipping out of the Omega and cleaning him up, he couldn’t help himself. This wonderful person wants Harry’s knot, it feels like a dream, a dream of deep satisfaction he has never experienced with anyone else.

He tugs at his hair a little and sights , how long will he have to wait before Louis falls in love with him, How can he make romantic gestures when Liam is watching Louis’ every move around him and hates his guts for some reason.

He knows it won’t be easy but definitely worth it.

The Alpha smiles to himself and sinks deeper into his mattress, he can’t believe how happy he feels right now.

*

“You do look like a puppy Liam!” Louis sequels followed by a loud giggle, they had a bottle of wine with dinner and Liam’s parents left this morning for another business trip so being the adults they are Liam stole a bottle of red from his mom’s cabinet.

“I do not!” They are watching cute puppy video’s on the big screen downstairs and Liam has been tipsy ever since they decided that puppy’s would be a good way to waste time together.

Louis was a little disappointed when he came down this morning and found out Harry was already gone and wouldn’t be back until after dinner maybe, it wasn’t like he expected something form the Alpha but he couldn’t help the empty feeling in his chest and honestly it scares him.

Of course Liam wanted to spent the day together baking a cake and watching movies, _god_ he loves Liam so much. 

He was pretty much distracted the whole day but now sitting on one of the comfy couches in the basement and seeing the time he thinks about Harry being gone all day, hanging with friends probably dancing in some club right now with lots of Omega’s who are much more experience than Louis and of course much prettier too.

They never talked about being exclusive and the Omega suddenly feels the need to throw up thinking about Harry fucking other Omega’s then coming home and acting like he wants to be friends to get into Louis’ pants.

He doesn’t throw up, just snuggles deeper into Liam side and purrs a bit. He can already feel his body relax and closes his eyes only to be brought out of his almost asleep state by Liam.

“Want to go to the pool tomorrow?” He sounds half asleep too and Louis just nods a little to satisfy Liam.

They fall asleep in the basement with puppy video’s on the big screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned, he wished he could spent the day with Louis but he also looked forward to seeing his friends again. Niall and Nick had been bugging about coming to see them since he moved and eventually they set a date to spent the day together.

They would meet up at Niall’s new house he bought the second he was done with high school, it wasn’t even that far away but Harry knew Niall was busy trying to learn all the ropes of his father’s business, he was glad his training didn’t start until after summer vacation.

Harry knows he needs to be grateful he is an Alpha with a company to take over when his dad is retired, he feels lucky but still worries about what Liam will do after high school.

He pulls on his coat and makes his way to his car with a bounce in his step, he really did miss his friends. Nick was always a kind Alpha with a heart as big as his hands and Niall is the smartest Beta he knows with an adorable face to match.

He follows the directions Niall texted him yesterday and not twenty minutes later he’s standing in front of a rather big house with a white door he knocks on twice.

Barely three seconds later Niall appears and pulls him into a hug so strong Harry has to chuckle and wheeze a little  at the same time.

“Good to see you mate” Niall says it quietly like Harry is used to from him, people take one look at Niall and always think he is some loud mouth alcoholic who is fun at parties while Niall is really just a nice quiet guy who is fun at parties.

“You too Ni” _God_ it feels good to be with his high school friends again.

“Get a room!” They all laugh when Nick appears in the hallway and gives Harry a hug too.

“Breakfast?” Niall smiles and the Alpha nods before they make their way to the kitchen. “Nice house Ni” Harry compliments when they go through the living room, it’s white with yellow details and it feels surprisingly cosy.

“Thanks man, when are you getting your own place?” It’s been no secret that Harry was the slowest of them all with getting his life together after high school.

Harry shrugs and sits down next to Nick at the kitchen table “Probably at the end of summer, just want to relax for now” And maybe mate with a Omega he just met.

“Having fun with Omega’s eh Styles?” Nick jokes and Harry chuckles, he doesn’t know why he wants to keep Louis a secret. Maybe because it’s also no secret that Harry likes to have a good time and didn’t talk about mating if he didn’t have to.

He feels like they would laugh and give him a look that says ‘Sure Harry’.

They eat breakfast and play videogames like they always did on the weekends, Harry’s chest doesn’t feel the pressure of making new friends and creating a whole new picture of himself in a new place with unknown people, he feels calm and happy. Like he does whenever he’s with Louis.

His Alpha is always thinking about Louis, always telling him to stay with Louis, to make sure Louis is safe and warm and satisfied. Most of all though his Alpha keeps whining about Louis’ throat, his unmarked throat. Keeps whispering how pretty Louis would look with Harry’s bite on him, with Harry’s pup making his tummy grow and his skin glow.

There is even a ugly part of him that thinks about how every Alpha Louis meets right now is going to think that he doesn’t have an Alpha while he obviously has Harry.

All these feeling and thoughts keep him busy but right now he is actually a little distracted, he loves being with his boys.

*

After spending the morning and afternoon together they decided to go out for dinner and maybe afterwards they could go to a club.

As they ate Niall and Nick started to notice the lack of attention Harry was giving their attractive waitress.

“You okay man?” Nick asked and took a sip of his water “Huh” Harry looked up “Yeah, you’ve been a little out of it all day” Niall agreed with Nick nodding by his side.

“I have not been out of it” Harry tried to laugh it off but he only got suspicious faces in return.

“Okay, Okay” The Alpha gave up and shrugged his shoulders “I might have met someone” Gasps fill the air and people at the table next to them turn to see if everything is okay. It makes Harry slide a little deeper into his chair and cross his arms, of course his friends had to make a big deal out of it.

“You met someone, when?” Nick is the first one to recover while Niall is still fish mouthing. “When I moved to my dad’s house” Harry mumbles, can’t they just be cool about this, _god_.

“Oh my god, what’s her name I’m looking her up on Facebook” apparently Niall was planning on stalking Louis, just great Harry thought to himself.

Niall was already tapping away on his phone while Nick waited for Harry’s answer.

“It’s a boy” They didn’t even blink “Seriously Harry, just tell us her name” Nick rolled his eyes and Harry can’t help but frown, he doesn’t remember ever talking about male Omega’s with his friends.

“I’m not joking” Harry sits up straighter and tries to look as serious as possible.

“What?” Niall’s voice is high pitched when he takes his eyes off his phone “You like a Beta, Harry you know that’s not-“ Harry’s heard enough and cut’s him off “It’s a Omega okay, a male Omega” He actually feels a little scared, what if they think he’s disgusting, he could never stay friends with people who shame on male Omega’s.

It’s silent at the table until Nick clears his throat and softly says “Okay” Niall just put’s his phone down and gives Harry a fond look.

“Yeah man, whatever makes you happy”  They’re smiling at him and it feels fantastic to finally tell someone about his feelings.

“So what’s his name?” Niall doesn’t seem to take no for an answer and Harry hates to disappoint him but “I  can’t tell you guys, but fuck-“ He lets out a fond sight “I think I found my soulmate”

*

“Hey” Louis is still sleepy when he comes down the stairs and finds Liam sipping some coffee in the kitchen.

They woke up after a couple of hours in the basement and made their way upstairs.

“Hey Lou, what time do you want to go to the pool?” The Alpha asks and put’s his mug down, starting to make some tea for Louis he watches as the Omega blinks once, twice before yawning and throwing himself in a stool.

“Why do we have to go swimming?” Louis whines and crosses his arms on the table, letting his head rest on them Louis sights again. “Can we just swim in the backyard?” He doesn’t want to go out and spent his day in a wet room with half naked people.

“Maybe tomorrow babes but today I thought we could go to the pool at the country club” Liam gives him his mug with steaming hot tea and Louis blows him a kiss in gratitude “You know, spent some time in public?”

Louis just nods, he isn’t going to complain about Liam taking him to a country club and having fun.

Liam coos at him “Want me to make you breakfast little grump?” It’s not strange that Louis hisses at him in responds.

“I know” Liam chuckles and opens the fridge to get some eggs and bacon out, all Liam does is making Louis plump with his delicious fatty foods.

“I should probably head home to get my swimming stuff” The Omega mumbles and Liam shrugs “We can get you some at the club” He says it like spending money on Louis is the most logic thing to do.

“N-no” Louis sputtered and sat up straight “You are not spending money on me just because you don’t feel like driving me home Liam.” Liam stared at the pan in front of him “But Louis, when was the last time you got new swimming trunks?” The Omega didn’t answer, it had been a while and the blue one back at home might be a little too small now that he thinks about it.

“Fine” Louis huffed, standing up to wrap his arms around Liam from behind and nuzzle his face against his back. Liam always felt so warm and friendly, his smell made Louis think of roasted marshmallows.

He felt Liam chuckle and purred a little.

“Morning” Louis opened his eyes a little to see Harry standing across from them “Morning” Louis murmurs back, face pressed against Liam’s shirt.

Liam only hums a little in acknowledgement and busies himself with cracking open some eggs.

Harry walks around them to get a mug and places it on the coffee machine.

After his confession last night the guys teased Harry a bit and after dinner they decided to just head back to Niall and watch films.

“So-“ Harry clears his throat “What are you guys doing today?” He tries not to stare at Louis’ back but he can’t help the jealousy he feels in his chest. He wants to make breakfast every morning with a soft and sleepy Louis hugging him.

At Harry’s question Louis lets go of Liam “We’re going to the country club to swim” The Omega pulls his hand through his hair “I you want you can come with?” Louis doesn’t turn his head to look at Liam frowning, just shuffles back to his tea and picks it up to sip on it.

“Yeah sure” Harry smiles and Louis licks his lips, Harry doesn’t look hangover, did he not go out yesterday?

The room is silent again until Liam grabs a plate and slides two eggs, pieces of bacon and toast on it to give to the Omega.

He doesn’t grab a plate for himself, Louis knows Liam will have a breakfast bar and they’ll probably get lunch at the club.

*

“This one?” Liam points to a purple trunk that seems a little too short for Louis’ liking, yet he shrugs. “Okay”

They’ve been at this store for less than a minute and Louis is not in the mood to spent a long time on picking a freaking swimming trunk.

Liam rolls his eyes at him “Let’s get this one” It’s a nice trunk, red and long enough for Louis to really approve so he nods and the buying is done within seconds.

They told Harry that they would meet him at the pool and Louis was beginning to get a little nervous.

He stuffed himself into a stall (They were actually quite big with a shower and all) and started undressing himself slowly.

He kept his white shirt on and changed into his red swimming trunk, he was getting a little nervous as he stuffed his clothes into his bag and pulled out a big fluffy towel.

When he opened the stall Liam was already waiting for Louis so he could put their bag away while the Omega watched and waited.

Liam knew Louis could get a little panicky in public places without Liam reassuring him and rubbing his back while they walked through a crowd.

They found Harry sitting at a table, typing away on his phone and waiting for them. “Hi” He looked up when they approached them and Liam nodded before turning back to Louis.

“Let’s swim” He watched as Louis snapped himself out of something before smiling at him “Yeah” The pool was quite big with enough space to hold competitions and fun slides for the children.

Liam frowned however when Louis made no move to take off his shirt “Keeping your shirt on?” He questioned and the Omega nodded.

Louis knew he still had some little red marks on his chest and to be honest he didn’t want everyone to see his muffin top.

Liam shrugs and he feels Harry’s eyes on his back, he doesn’t turn around, just follows Liam to the little stairs and as he watches Liam dive under he sits down in the edge. His feet are under water and he opens his thighs for Liam to stand between. They are at the deep side of the pool and Louis is almost certain that he would not be able to stand here.

“Babe, you should join me” The Alpha tries to get Louis in the water but Louis only giggles and splashes him a little.

“I’m fine right here Li” He leans back on his hands “You go swim some laps” Liam nods and squishes the Omega’s calf before swimming away. It’s not crowed in the pool but there are a few young peers in groups.

Louis whips his head around when there is suddenly a loud splash next to him, he gets a little wet but it doesn’t matter when there is suddenly a stroking sensation under his right foot that makes Louis shriek.

He tries to pull his legs out of the water but a large hand comes down on his thigh and he calms down when Harry’s head comes up between his open thighs.

“ _Harry_ ” He hisses at him “You scared me” His hand is still resting on his heart and he takes a deep breath “I’m sorry sweetheart, didn’t mean to scare you” Harry squeezes Louis’ thigh a little and Louis looks around to see if Liam heard him.

“What are you doing, Liam is right there” His voice is panicky when he points to somewhere behind Harry, not actually knowing  where Liam is.

“Relax baby, I’m sure it’s okay for me to talk to you” The Alpha sound cocky and Louis has a hard time not staring at his bare shoulders with black tattoos peeking out of the water, his hair is in a bun and his jaw looks sharp enough to cut paper. Louis kind of wants to lick Harry’s throat.

“How are you babe, I haven’t talking to you in forever” Harry huffs and Louis has to roll his eyes “You were gone for one day” Louis wonders if the scratches he left on the Alpha’s back are still there.

“I know darling” Harry winks at him and uses the wall to push himself backwards and disappear under water again.

The Omega can’t help but giggle a little, Harry is such a dork. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	8. Chapter 7

“You want to go get lunch Louis?” Liam is floating next to his feet and even though the Omega had quite the breakfast this morning he nods his head.

“Okay babe, will you ask Harry if he wants to join use while I dry myself off?” Liam asks and squeezes Louis’ ankle gently. “Sure” he was a little confused as to why Liam would actually care if Harry wanted to join or not but he secretly hoped the Alpha was warming up to Harry.

He spotted Harry swimming aimlessly around and waved to get his attention but Harry didn’t notice him as fast as some bulky Alpha across the pool did. He smirked and waved back at Louis when they made eye contact, making the Omega drop his hand as fast as he could with a lovely shade of pink taking over his cheeks.

Louis looked down at his hands and swallowed dryly, he looked up under his eyelashes to find Harry swimming towards him and the bulky Alpha giving him a wink.

He jumped a little when Harry touched his calf. “Hey baby, were you waving at me?” Harry’s Alpha growled approvingly when he got Louis’ full attention and the Omega’s hands found their way to Harry’s hair, trusting the Alpha not to pull him into the water.

“Yeah” Louis cleared his throat “Liam and I are getting lunch, do you want to join?” He wanted to take the bun out of Harry’s hair and card his hands through it.

“Sure baby” The Alpha nodded and turned to see if Liam was watching them, he wasn’t so Harry hauled himself up and planted a quick kiss on Louis’ lips. He had seen the bulky Alpha wave at his Omega and he wanted to be clear about Louis’ relationship status, definitely taken.

“ _Harry_ ” Louis gasped and made sure Liam hadn’t seen them before slapping the Alpha’s arm only to hurt his hand and be laughed at by Harry.

“Don’t hurt yourself sweets” Harry cooed “Could you scoot back for me babe?” Louis rolled his eyes but complied and stood up to find Liam at their table, he was on the phone with someone while Louis grabbed his towel to dry his legs. He did not feel comfortable swimming without a shirt in such a public place.

“Okay bye” Liam ends the call and turns to Louis “Training is moved so I’ll be going after I dropped you off at home okay?” The Omega only nods, he’s fine with spending some alone time.

“Maybe we could spent some time together then Louis” Harry appears towelling his chest and Louis is distracted for a second.

“That won’t be necessary Harry, he can come with me” Liam is quick to reject the idea but Louis whines “No, please, I don’t want to watch a bunch of sweaty guy getting sweaty” He gives Liam a look and he can see the fight draining from the Alpha.

“Okay fine, just don’t do anything stupid and stay in the house please” Liam always has to worry about Louis, sometimes he wishes he was attracted to males so he could stop looking for someone to spent his life with, he feels like Louis would be everything he needed if he would have feelings for him. That’s why he feels the need to find Louis the perfect Alpha and nothing less, he deserves someone who would be as good to him as Liam would be.

Until the Alpha finds someone for Louis he will do what he can to make sure his best friend is safe and not in the hands of some filthy Alpha and if experience is anything to go by it’s going to take a while.

He fucking love Louis so much as a friend, he can’t think of a world without his mischief, intelligent and tiny friend.

Louis rolls his eyes at Liam but nods anyway.

“We’ll be fine Liam” Harry rubbed his hand together “Now, who wants some lunch?”

*

In the car ride home Liam was seconds away from demanding Louis to come with him, he didn’t want to leave him with an Alpha he doesn’t trust.

Ever since Liam knew what was going on with Louis’ home situation he felt like he needed to be that one solid thing in the Omega’s life, like he should be someone to fall back on and to love Louis unconditionally, like he needed to be the Alpha in Louis’ life and he may feel like Louis’ Alpha but he could never be everything Louis needed as a mate.

And as the Alpha in Louis’ life he felt like he should protect Louis, care for Louis and of course make Louis happy. It’s not rocket science, he just needs to be by Louis’ side and do whatever he can to give Louis everything he deserves.

The car was silent and Liam, selfishly, hoped that after today the Omega would see what a pain Harry really is and maybe stopped trying to get them together.

Louis is the first one out when the car finally comes to a halt in front of their house and Liam has to sight a little even though Harry is looking at him from the back seat.

They both exit the car and when Liam looks at the time on his phone he realises that he needs to hurry, he’s quick to run up to his room and grab his bag before making his way downstairs again.

He finds Louis on the couch playing with Liam’s laptop and goes to say goodbye.

“Lou” He coos at the Omega but Louis doesn’t react “Boo” Liam coos again before pushing the laptop aside and dropping his upper body on Louis’ lap.

Louis sights fondly and seems to give up on ignoring Liam “Love you Li” He murmurs softly and Liam has to smile at him “Love you too Lou” They cuddle a bit before Liam remembers he was in fact leaving.

“Be safe okay? And call me when something is wrong” He leaves Louis with a final hug and when the door closes Harry appears form the kitchen.

“So” He gives Louis a cup of tea and sits down next to him “what do you want to do?” Harry is so excited to spent some much needed time with Louis, he would do anything the Omega asked of him.

Louis ducks his head and blushes a little before looking up through his eyelashes “I still feel a little dirty from the pool” He blinks at the Alpha and Harry might faint “I would like to take a shower-“ Louis grips his mug tighter and looks down again “Together” He tries his best to keep his voice strong but it comes as a whisper anyway.

Harry gulps “Yeah, yeah absolutely yeah” He stumbles, making his Omega giggle.

Soon Louis’ tea is finished and he stands up with confidents building in his tummy.

“Why don’t you clean this up and I’ll get started on that shower” He doesn’t turn around before walking away “Join me when you’re done” He says before he turns the corner and sprints up the stairs.

*

Harry almost breaks his mug when he throws it in the sink a little too hard but he didn’t care, he was about to shower with his Omega.

Fast was an understatement as he got up the stairs and searched for the sound of a shower, he followed his ears to _his_ room and Harry beamed at the thought of Louis making it his own.

He pulled his shirt off as he entered the room and stumbled with his pants while focusing on Louis’ underwear hanging on his desk lamp.

He takes a deep breath and feels so giddy he wants to laugh, his bathroom door is closed but unlocked. When Harry finally opens it he is met with a fogged up shower cabinet and he slowly removes his underwear with his eyes on Louis’ fussy figure.

He opens the cabinet door and shuffles inside, Louis isn’t facing him so he takes a second to appreciate his Omega’s behind and delicious curves before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and kissing his neck.

“Hey” He whispers next to his Omega’s ear and Louis turns around in his arms “Hey” he smiles at Harry and the Alpha has never seen something so beautiful.

Louis’ hands settle softly on Harry’s shoulders “Can I clean you?” he asks and of course Harry has to nod. When Louis turns to grab the soap he realises his Omega is going to use his soap and will probably smell like him all night.

Louis turns back with a bottle in his hand and opens the cap, Harry’s eyes cannot keep away from Louis’ tiny hands while they press together and are placed against Harry’s chest.

They look so tiny on Harry and has to tighten his grip on Louis’ waist to keep him from moaning out loud.

“You’re so beautiful” He has to say it , Louis stops his roaming hands and beams up at him “You are-” _Everything to me_ “So lovely” Harry can’t stop thinking about how good they could be as a mated couple.

He could make Louis so happy, would care for Louis and protect him always.

They haven’t been intimate much but of all times they have been it was never this slow and heartfelt.

Louis’ face was turning a brilliant shade of pink as he roamed Harry’s body, he made his way to Harry’s arms and felt the hard muscle on them. He couldn’t help the whimper form escaping his lips, all he could think about was the Alpha picking him up or holding him down. Harry licked his lips and softly placed his hands on Louis’ and away from his body. He turned them around so he was standing under the hot stream.

“My turn” Picking the bottle up he almost dropped it when he suddenly smelled Louis’ arousal at full force.

He tried to warm the soap in his hands before placing them carefully on Louis hips and pulling him closer. He didn’t like the space between them.

The Alpha rubbed Louis’ tummy with one hand and his back with the other, every little movement of his hands on his Omega’s body made Louis gasp a little feeling breathless.

It wasn’t until Harry cleaned his whole body and they’ve washed their hair together that he feels the Alpha’s hands slide down to his bum making Louis grip his arms and whimper.

“I want you” Louis didn’t need to say much more before Harry was turning the water off and wrapping them in a fluffy pink towel.

The Omega was already half hard just thinking about what they were going to do and he could feel the Alpha’s excitement against his back when Harry lead them both to his bed.

They kind of plopped down in a very unsexy manner but Louis felt absolutely content with the weight of the Alpha on his whole body, he almost started purring with delight.

Soon the towel was discarded on the floor and skin met skin. Time stopped for a second, they stared at each other. Both feeling the connection they yarned for.

The position they were in felt so good, Harry between Louis’ thick thighs with one wrapped around his waist and he couldn’t be happier to hold it there with a firm grip.

Louis knew Harry could feel and smell the wetness between his cheeks and shuddered when he felt the head of Harry’s cock rub against his hole.

He’s so ready for it, doesn’t need to be stretched with all this touching they’ve been doing. Just wants Harry’s cock and big knot inside him, so he whines and arches his back to meet Harry’s cock but the Alpha growls at him, always needs to be sure he isn’t going to hurt Louis first.

“So wet for me baby” Harry gasps as he enters him with just one finger that is quickly followed by a second and third before Louis uses his hand to pull Harry’s face to his and whimpers for a kiss, they kiss too slow and passionate for the filthy things they are planning to do.

When Harry pulls away Louis already looks breathless and his pretty cock is red and angry against his body.

“Going to make love to you” The Alpha whispers drunk on feelings and Louis can only dig his nails deeper in Harry’s back and moan when he feels Harry’s big cock enter him in one slick glide.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself when Harry latches on to his collarbone and simultaneously snaps his hips.

It feels so fucking fantastic that Louis doesn’t even hear himself anymore, he must be a moaning mess but the way Harry’s cock seems to find all the right spots is making Louis’ eyes roll back and his body quiver.

Louis’ tight heat is making the Alpha feel stupid and maybe a little bit in love and he can’t keep his mouth shut with his lovely Omega on his cock.

“You feel so good” He groans and snaps his hips faster making Louis’ body slide up the bed with the sheets sticking to his wet skin before being pulled back by Harry’s strong Hands.

It’s heaven for the Omega and he doesn’t know what he wants when he gasps “ _please_ Alpha” but Harry does, Harry always knows how to take care of him. “So pretty for me baby always so good and sweet” Somehow it’s exactly what he needs to be pushed over the edge and he comes with a whine of Harry’s name all over his pretty tummy, bum clenching around Harry’s cock trying to pull the swelling of his knot inside and make a home for it.

Harry comes so hard he has to squeeze Louis’ thigh to ground himself when it all becomes too much. He never wants to lose the feeling of being so close to Louis, his Omega.

He’s more than a little in love with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a deadline to update so I won't take so long again, Once every two weeks I promise I'll update. I might update more but I have to update at least one chapter every 14 days.

Harry doesn’t understands what’s happening until his knot has gone down enough to pull out of Louis and he’s still hard. It’s quite strange because he just came really _hard_. His suspicion is confirmed when he enters Louis again with deep primal satisfaction.

He always feels the need to get off twice when his rut is near and with an Omega like Louis he can’t stop himself from wanting to make his omega come again and again.

It feels like Louis is finally understanding what’s happening when he gasps and his hands are in the Alpha’s hair again.

“ _Harry_ ” He’s so sensitive and Harry is really just rolling his hips, forcing his come deeper inside while touching all the right places.

Harry’s responds is a growl before he really starts to trust.

“ _Yes_ ” Louis has never experienced this kind of pleasure, he’s sensitive all over and the way Harry is biting his mating spot like he _wants_ , _needs_ to break the skin there is making his head all fuzzy.

“ _please please please_ ” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for and he doesn’t care as long as Harry never stops.

“I got you” Harry growls in his ear and Louis’ body just relaxes, his muscles feel like jelly and he can only focus on the pleasure shooting up his spine.

Harry smells so nice and heavenly, the way he kisses Louis’ skin between biting is  so lovely and sweet, Louis can’t keep up.

“ _Alpha_ ” Louis comes with a cry and Harry’s hips stutter abruptly before settling himself inside Louis as deep as he can, his knot pops so fast his vision fades out for a moment and all he hears is Louis, panting and moaning because of him.

It’s all too good, Louis called him Alpha and Harry feels dizzy with it.

The love he feels for this Omega is unreal.

There is a moment where they both hold their breath before Harry promptly falls on top of Louis and tries to get closer to the most Louis smelling part of his Omega that’s not full of his cock right now.

He nuzzles Louis’ neck and collarbones, marking him, and leaves gentile kisses as he feels Louis’ heart beat slow down and breath almost going back to normal. His teeth always itch a little with want every time he sees Louis but right now his gums are practically on fire.

It’s not always a bad feeling, it’s just an itch he can’t scratch and it’s driving him crazy.

He slowly lets go of Louis’ thigh he’s been gripping the whole time and even his skin feels like it’s protesting to be anywhere but against Louis’.

It a little comforting that it’ll probably turn into a bruise in the shape of Harry’s hand and every time his Omega will move his thigh he’s going to remember how good Harry gave it to him.

His cock twitches inside Louis as he lets out another load of come, he’s filling his Omega so nicely.

There’s a rumble in his chest that goes quite nicely with the pounding of his heart.

It doesn’t stop for quite a while and at some point Harry has started to clean Louis as best as he can with his tongue, bending down as far as he can and licking from Louis’ tummy to his collarbones.

It’s something so primal and intimate that Harry never thought he would be doing it with anyone.

What makes the picture complete though, is the way Louis lays there and lets the Alpha take care of him. He’s giving Harry soft little mewls of appreciation and gratitude.

His hands are forever settled in Harry’s hair as he strokes and pulls it with affection.

At last Harry’s knot goes down enough for him to pull out and he does so very reluctantly.

“You okay baby?” His voice is hoarse and more something of a growl but Louis nods, making grabby hands until Harry is laying on top of him again and the sheets are pulled up to cover both of them up, he falls asleep within seconds as Harry strokes his hip and kisses his neck a few times.

They’re both pretty stupidly in love with each other.

*

When Louis wakes up in need of another shower he rolled his eyes at himself and carefully slipped out from underneath Harry’s body.

He has to shower and maybe make some dinner but first he needs to know what time it is and how long he has until Liam would come home.

He searches for Harry’s phone until he found it inside the pants he discarded when he joined Louis in the shower. The Omega smiles and presses the button so the screen lights up and when Louis reads the time his pulse quickens, Liam will be home any minute.

He scrambles to gather his clothes and curses himself for throwing them around the room in an attempt to be seductive.

He glanced at Harry’s adorable sleeping form before pulling his underwear on and heading to the guestroom.

He only manages to calm down when the hot water hit his back and his muscles relax, he grimaced however when he felt Harry’s come leak out of him and blushed as he cleaned himself.

He feels so much better in a way now that he has let Harry know he sees him as his Alpha when they do _it_ and thinking back Harry came so hard from Louis calling him Alpha that Louis has a little bit of hope blooming in his chest that this might be the first breakthrough to a real relationship.

Louis has to let out a giddy laugh at the thought, _god_ he feels so happy.

He scrubs his body with some fruity soap Liam got him and lotions himself up before putting on his softest pyjama.

When he ruffles the towel on his hair he hears the front door open downstairs and happily makes his way down.

“Hey Liam” He greets the Alpha with a bounce in his step.

“Lou” Liam nods in acknowledgement before dropping his bag and giving Louis a sweaty hug.

“Ew Liam, you _stink_ ” It’s playful and so absurdly comforting after a training that Liam has to squeeze the Omega a little closer.

“Missed you too Lou” Fondly he ruffles Louis’ hair and earns a slap on his arm for it.

Liam laughs and darts into the kitchen with the Omega on his heels.

 Louis hops onto the counter while the Alpha opens the refrigerator and swings his legs a bit, Liam immediately picks up on Louis’ good mood and feels his own being lifted up within seconds.

“Want to order takeout today Lou?” He gets a hum in agreement and laughs “Did you have fun with Harry today love?” he asks and hugs him tightly “Yeah, we watched a film and then I took a nap, I think Harry took one too” He hates lying to Liam like this but he just knows the Alpha wouldn’t accept this thing he has with Harry, especially when he doesn’t even know what to call it.

They both turn their heads when they hear someone coming down the stairs and Louis has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling when Harry enters the kitchen freshly showered, Liam however tenses against him when he smells the change in Harry’s scent.

“Hi Harry” Louis gushes “We’re going to order pizza should we order for you too?” Harry glances at him seeming bored while making his way to the fridge to get a bottle of water “No thanks” the answer makes Louis’ smile falter for a second before Liam is suddenly up and pulling Harry out of the kitchen by his arm.

“Order that pizza you want Lou, I’m just going to have a little chat with Harry” He throws over his shoulder and Louis sits there nervously thinking about what Liam would possibly discuss with Harry.

*

“You have to be more careful around Louis” Liam pokes his finger against Harry’s chest making the Alpha’s hands ball into fists and his water bottle cracks in protest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He hisses through his teeth and takes a step back. “Oh come on Harry!” Liam throws his arms up in annoyance “I can smell it Harry and don’t even try to deny it, I _know_ what a rut smells like”

Harry crosses his arms and huffs “So what I’m not even due yet” He’s quite sick of Liam’s dramatics already.

“It’s close though and you know it! You need to get a hotel room or something to stay in because you’re not staying in this house.” Liam is glaring at Harry and it makes his blood boil “I wasn’t _planning_ on staying here Liam, I’m not an idiot.” The Alpha can already feel the effects of his rut when his heart starts beating faster and faster without permission and his chest starts rumbling in an aggressive manner.

“I’m going to a friend’s house and spent it there Liam, don’t worry about it” Harry knows he’s implying that he’s going to spent his rut with someone and his Alpha immediately howls _only Louis_ “I’ll be gone tomorrow and I will stay away for a day or so longer just to be sure” He suddenly feels entirely too tired for this and let’s his arms fall at his side.

Liam seems to be satisfied with that answer and nods before marching back into the kitchen where Louis is ordering their pizza. Harry’s stomach rumbled at the thought and regret of saying no to Louis settles in his chest as he made his way back upstairs.

*

“Could you hand me the plates Lou?” Liam asked as he sets the table, their pizza would be here any minute.

“Sure” Louis watched him closely and tried to figure out what had been going on just outside of this kitchen, he had heard them sort of yell at each other in hushed voices but he couldn’t make anything off it while on the phone.

He stood on his tippy toes and grabbed the plates carefully “Here” He handed them to Liam with a sigh and sat down at the table.

“Guess who I ran into today” the Alpha suddenly grins as if he forgot about this exiting news, Louis raises his eyebrows in respond and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Danny” He exclaimed with a smile and Louis frowned “What did he want?” “He asks me if you were still single and I said yes” the Omega gaped at Liam “Why would you talk about me with him?” He huffed “I don’t want that guy to know _anything_ about me” He gave Liam a serious look and groaned when Liam looked down.

“What did you do?”

Liam fiddled nervously with his fingers “I told him you would go out with him tomorrow” the Omega gasped “Why would you do that Liam, that guy acts like a dick at school” Did Liam really think Louis would date that meathead Alpha, he’s not that desperate.

“Oh come on Lou he’s not that bad, he made it pretty clear how much he likes you and do you really think I would set you up with someone I don’t trust?” Liam was sounding a little hurt and Louis’ expression softened “I know Li, I just wish you would ask me first” He murmured in defeat.

It didn’t matter anyway, he would go on that stupid date and get back with the same opinion he has right now.

*

The Omega twisted and turned in the guestroom bed but couldn’t make himself fall asleep, he glanced at the bedside table and saw the red figures, 4 am.

He sighed and threw the sheets from his body, silently making his way out of the room, he felt like he could use a cuddle or two from his Alpha right now. He felt somewhat nervous about his and Harry’s relationship after the cold shoulder he got in the kitchen today.

The Omega had thought everything would be going smoother than before now that Harry kind of knew Louis felt like his Omega whenever they would, you know. But Louis never though Harry would actually pull away, of course it’s not really what they agreed on when they decided to do this thing without _feelings_ , without getting _attached_.

The intimate touches and moments they shared so far made Louis think this was something more to both him and Harry, he could be wrong however and that thought has the Omega pinching his own skin with discomfort and sadness.

He hesitates a bit in front of Harry’s door but opens it anyway, feeling brave. The room is dark like Louis expected it to be and on the bed he could see the Alpha hugging a pillow to his bare chest. It made Louis coo quietly as he closed the door and stepped inside.

He slipped under the covers with a content sigh and carefully took away Harry’s pillow while settling himself in the Alpha’s arms.

Louis closed his eyes ready to sleep more than anything right now until he felt the Alpha stir.

He stilled and watched as Harry’s arms tightened around him and his eyes fluttered open.

Harry looks at him for a second before he frowns “What are you doing here?” He asks and the question throws Louis off so much he doesn’t know what to say as his mouth opens and closes again.

“You should go” the Alpha roughly pulls his arm from under Louis making the Omega roll over and shriek when he faces the ground without actually falling, Harry is holding on to him or else he would be face down on the ground.

The Omega’s heartbeat is thumping and his eyes water with shock and rejection.

“Louis” Harry takes a shuddery breath and pulls the Omega back only to be pushed away by Louis as he stumbles to get out of Harry’s bed and practically runs out of the room.

Harry watches him go with a pained heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.  
> I'm sorry about my absents, i've had some health issues the last couple of months. Sorry that happened just after i promised faster updates :( I'll try to update every 14 days now and i will answer comments in a sec.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and sticking around for the slow updates i really appreciate it :)

Louis tried to make himself as small as he could while minding how much noise his sobs would make. He tried to keep quite by biting his lip but when the metallic taste of blood filled his senses he whimpered and stopped only to shove his face against his pillow.

He couldn’t breathe for a moment and found himself not minding the pressure on his longs and the rapid beating of his heart. He would give anything to distract him from thinking about what just happened.

When he does take a big gulp of air he feels embarrassment settle in his bones and making him uncomfortable in his own skin.

He wants it to stop, he wants everything to stop.

He sobs the night away, keeps repeating ‘ _not good enough’_ and _‘stupid’_ to himself because _Jesus_ he _is_ stupid.

*

The following  morning comes with a headache and swollen eyes as he makes his way downstairs after preparing himself for an hour.

He doesn’t want Harry seeing him like this, turns out, he didn’t have to worry because Harry is nowhere to be found when he enters the kitchen and after some prodding, Liam happily tells him Harry is spending his rut with a _friend._

A _friend._

Louis can’t believe Harry would do that to him, he thought this _thing_ they had was going somewhere, turns out he was just _another_ Omega, another plaything to pass time with. He bets Harry was only planning on fucking him until he would find his own place, god Louis has never felt more embarrassed and _hurt._

He sucks it up in front of Liam, he doesn’t want him to know, doesn’t want anyone to know how he fell for the first Alpha that gave him a second glance, he’s proper disgusted with himself because even though Harry is probably fucking some Omega right now Louis can’t help but grieve what they could have had.

Like a nice home Louis would happily look after, they would have quiet nights in more often than not because Harry would understand Louis’ discomfort with social encounters.  Maybe they’d even have the family over for dinner one night and Louis would quiet down the table before grabbing the Alpha’s hand and pulling his shirt out of the way to show his fresh new silver mating scar.

And _maybe_ , Louis only allows this thought to invade his mind when he’s having a quiet moment just by himself and everything seems to be going right for once, Louis would cuddle against his Alpha one night and giggly whisper _‘I’m_ _pregnant’_ and the Alpha would be _so_ happy, they would be _so_ happy.

Shaking his head, Louis announces that he should go home today and asks Liam if he would be so kind to drive him after he changed, Liam nods and the Omega spends a couple of minutes crying in the shower about what he will probably _never_ have.

*

He’s home alone again and the fridge is empty so he eats an apple and calls it a day.

It’s about five pm when he remembers the date Liam set up for him and that maybe he should look somewhat presentable, _yes_ he thinks, he doesn’t need Harry.

He had enough alpha’s asking for his attention, okay maybe not really but fuck if he’s not going to show this Alpha tonight that he is the best Omega anyone would ever want, even if it’s just to get back at Harry.

So he assembled what he thought was quit a nice outfit for himself and gets to work.

*

It had taken a while to get ready but even with the hour long shower he took he still had some time to spare before Danny would pick him up at Liam’s.

He sure needs that time when he passed his long mirror on his way to his bedroom and a sob gets caught in his throat as he looks at himself.

 _Of_ _course_ he wasn’t good enough for Harry. Look at him, his _fat_ thighs (which had faint hand shaped marks on them that reminded Louis how worthless he was) and _gross_ tummy, no Alpha will ever see him as a respectable mate and it _killed_ him.

He thought thing were supposed to get _easier_ , _better_. He thought that when he popped his cherry, some kind hearted Alpha would swoop him off his feet and vow to love him unconditionally.

He had always assumed that Alpha’s turned away because of his situation but he had never thought that it was just him that repealed them, just his personality and appearance.

He cradles his tummy and thanks the gods he thought about suppressants with birth control before he set this whole thing in motion, he doesn’t need a baby right now nor would anyone else.

Louis already feels bad enough practically living off of Liam and his parents.

He turns his eyes away from the displeasing image and spots his phone with teary eyes. He can’t let himself be humiliated again.

He dials Liam quickly as he wraps his towel closer around his hips.

“Hey Lou”

“Liam” Louis sobs, The Alpha’s soothing voice had Louis on the verge of a breakdown almost immediately again.

“Louis? Are you okay?”

“I’m not going”

“Lou” The Alpha sighs “I know you’re scared but this is good sweetie, doing this is a good thing” Louis just whimpers in responds.

“You’re so funny and sweet boo, and you deserve an Alpha who makes you feel special and wants to build a life together honey, but for that to happen you’ve got to find him first and this is the first step Okay?”

Louis sniffles as he thinks about it, it does make sense to actually search for a mate instead of sitting around and waiting and he absolutely wants a nice Alpha to build a life with.

“You’re right Li” He decides “I’m just a bit scared I’m going to put myself out there and nobody is going to like what they see”

“I understand babe, and anyone who doesn’t think you are the ultimate catch is probably nuts” They laugh quietly as Louis picks at his towel.

Harry must be _absolutely_ nuts.

“Feel better boo?” The Alpha asks and his body relaxes when he hears a quiet “Ye”

“I’m coming to get you in ten minutes okay Honey?”

Louis hums and clears his throat “Yeah, I’ll be ready”

He hangs up to search through his clothes and do his hair.

  
*

“So Louis, can you produce children?” Danny asks taking a sip of his water.

Louis is pleasantly surprised with the way this date is going, besides the fact that the Alpha is treating it like some sort of business meeting and just ordered for Louis without even glancing at him, everything was fine.

Danny took him to a nice restaurant with pretty lights and Louis appreciates it greatly.

The question however caused Louis’ cheeks to darken, not that he didn’t expect Alpha’s to ask uncomfortable questions.

“I can” He nodded and fumbled with his napkin, when he saw Danny look at his action he stopped.

Danny nodded approvingly “And do you plan on having any?”

Children are not exactly on his list right now but,

“Maybe, with the right person” This time Danny actually smiles and Louis is reminded that the Alpha isn’t all that bad looking. With his blue eyes and dark hair he makes a nice picture, he’s big like an Alpha should be and has a kind of leanness to him that Louis can certainly appreciate.

Before Danny can ask another uncomfortable question their waiter comes around with the dishes Danny ordered.

Louis takes one bite and moans quietly. “You like that?” Danny grins when Louis nods his head while licking his lip.

“Thought you would” The Alpha nods and begins eating himself leaving them in a surprisingly comfortable silent.

Everything about this date is surprising Louis.

“So you finished school right?” The Omega decided that it was his turn to ask questions.

“Correct” The Alpha nodded.

“And what plans do you have for the future?” Swallowing, Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Um” The Alpha  stumbles “I’m learning to take over my father’s bicycle shop” Louis thinks he can see a small blush spreading on Danny’s cheeks.

“It’s a well-paying job and certainly enough to live a comfortable life with pups.” Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush, if only Danny’s smell would be as enchanting as a curly haired one.

He wants so desperately to make a connection with Danny’s Alpha but it seems like every time his Omega gets a whiff of the Alpha it growls and hisses until it slumps down and starts whining for Louis to please find _Alpha_.

It’s making Louis dizzy, the battle he has inside himself can’t be good for a person. He doesn’t want to be so detached from his Omega but it really needs to shut the fuck up so he can focus on an Alpha who actually wants to be in his company and hasn’t rejected him, yet.

It’s also a struggle to make it clear to himself that Harry isn’t his Alpha, he was a friend who helped Louis out with some stuff and maybe made his Omega fall in love a little but, who hasn’t been dumb in life.

It’s when Danny takes the check and declines Louis’ attempts to pay with a smile that the Omega realises it could have been much worse.

*

“I had a great time tonight Louis” The Alpha smiles and sticks his hands in his pockets awkwardly “So uhm, I’ll-“ Danny clears his throat and seems to find his confidence “I really like you Louis and I am going to hopefully give you enough time to consider going on another date with me until I call Liam to ask” The Alpha takes a deep breath and gives Louis a blinding smile.

“I’m okay with that” Louis murmurs with his hand on Liam’s front door.

“I really hope you agree because I know this date has been a little stiff and the next one will be all about getting to know you and letting our wolf connect” Danny insists and takes the Omega’s hand of the door to bring it to his lips to kiss it slowly, making Louis’ cheeks colour red.

Louis tries to ignore his Omega making gaging sounds.

“I had a lovely time too so-“ Louis tries to muster up a smile “Don’t take too long” He finishes weakly, he’s tired and he wants to go to bed.

Eventually, Danny let’s go of his hand and whispers Louis goodbye with heart eyes as he makes his way to his car and drives off.

Louis can only sigh before unlocking the door with his key and pushing it, at least he tries to but something is blocking the door and when he tries for a second time he stumbles in because of the lack of resistance.

“Liam” He groans when he sees the Alpha leaning against the hallway wall with an umbrella in his hand yet only dressed in sweatpants.

“Oh hey Lou” Liam puts the umbrella back on the rack “I didn’t see you there how did it go?”

Louis eyes him suspiciously “It was fine” He drops his jacket on the floor and the corners of his mouth go up when Liam rushed to get it off the ground and on a hanger.

“I’m tired now though” The Omega doesn’t wait for Liam to catch up as he makes his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea.

He is pleasantly surprised however when he finds his cup already filled and sat on the counter. He _loves_ Liam.

“I _love_ you” He tells the Alpha when he finally enters the kitchen and turns to give Liam a well-deserved hug, the Alpha accepts it like he always does, hugging him as close as he can to his chest and kissing the top of his pretty head.

“Really though Lou” Liam rubbed his back “How was it, did you have fun?”

“It was okay I guess” Louis inhaled Liam’s comforting scent, it was nice to be distracted from that annoyingly good scent that lingered the house and made Louis’ Omega cry out for the source.

“He even told me he wants to go on another date and he would call you about it after the appropriate amount of time for me to decide if I wanted to see him again” The Omega rambled nervously even though he could almost feel Liam’s approval of the Alpha, Louis sighed tiredly again.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked carefully.

“Of course Lou” The Alpha hugged him tighter and Louis’ Omega stayed quiet for the first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience and lovely comments<3

“Lou baby, wake up please” Liam rubbed his tummy gently trying to wake the Omega up.

Louis could only purr and unconsciously roll closer to give Liam more access.

“Honey I’m going to the gym and then I’m having lunch with someone, I’ll be back later this afternoon okay?” Whining, Louis pulls Liam’s head down to kiss his cheek goodbye.

Liam leaves him with a chuckle and one last rub over his tummy.

*

Louis wakes up cold and cranky.

The sheets are at the bottom of the bed and he’s slightly shivering, he also needs his tea like, yesterday.

When he finally find the strength to lift himself up and plant his feet on the ground he groans, the floor is cold as fuck.

He rummages through Liam’s bedside drawer and finds some fluffy sock he’s sure were meant for him, somewhat happy again, Louis slides his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make himself a cuppa.

He hums a bit and checks the calendar to see when Liam’s parents are getting home, in about two days it seems.

He busies himself with wiping of the already spotless counter and picking up his oversized sweater every time it falls down his shoulder as he waits for his water to boil.

He puts on a Liam’s tiny radio that’s set near the stove and sways his hips to the tune it lets out, humming along while preparing his cup.

 After the water is boiled the Omega pours it and lets out a content sigh when the hot liquid heats his cup just right, not burning hot.

He’s just about to take a sip when he hears the front door open and close, Liam must have forgotten something because the Alpha wasn’t supposed to be home this early. He shuts the radio off and breaths in the warmth of his tea.

He giggles at the Alpha’s forgetfulness, but stiffens however when he gets a whiff of the person he so desperately tried to keep from his thoughts this morning.

He puts his cup down and clutches the counter with both hands, hoping the Alpha will just go upstairs and gives Louis enough time to run up to Liam’s room and lock the door.

Today isn’t his lucky day it seems, because he can hear a coat coming off and boots hitting the floor followed by heavy pats in his direction.

He holds his breath and waits.

The footsteps are coming closer until Louis can _feel_ Harry entering the room, he doesn’t know what to expect but he never thought the Alpha would hug him from behind.

Harry is _hugging_ him.

The Alpha’s strong arms are wrapped around his waist and his smell would have Louis on his knees if he wasn’t so livid.

 What really does it though, is the way Harry leans down and whispers “Missed you so much” in his ear like the Alpha has any right to.

Turning around, the Omega pushes him a few steps away as hard as he can against Harry’s chest. The Alpha steady’s himself with an confused look and slightly hurt eyes.

“What the fuck Harry” The Omega seethes “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“I- I don’t-“ Harry stammers.

“Do you think I forgot about that night? Think I forgot about you not being here and Liam telling me you were spending your rut with another Omega? I can’t do this without getting hurt Harry so I want you to stay away from me, do you understand?”

Louis sniffles a little but doesn’t break eye contact with the Alpha who became more and more distressed with every word Louis spoke.

“Louis” the Alpha whimpers surprising Louis “I never wanted you to get hurt baby, I swear I wasn’t spending my rut with someone else and that night boo” The Alpha falls to his knees when he sees a tear escape Louis’ eye.

 “I was afraid my wolf would take over and god that would be embarrassing cause I’d be sniffing and licking you all over, though you might get freaked out because this wasn’t supposed to be a situation where feelings got involved” The Alpha hugs Louis’ waist and buries his face in the Omega’s tummy, Louis stands there and doesn’t move.

“But Louis” Harry gasps and looks up into Louis’ eyes “I do have feelings for you, so many feelings, strong feeling too. I understand this wasn’t what we agreed on but _fuck_ Louis how could you ever expect me not to absolutely fall in love with you?”

“I-“ Louis gasps, overwhelmed with everything Harry has told him.

“Please give me a chance, give us a chance baby, I know I could make you so happy” The Alpha begs, rubbing Louis’ back with his strong hands and Louis doesn’t know what to feel.

The omega closes his eyes and leans his head back, trying to keep the tears inside.

“How do I know this isn’t just a thing to pass time with before you get your own place and job?” His voice is harsh but it has to be right now to show Harry he isn’t going to be a toy to play with.

“I know it’s too early to say this but Louis I just know I want to spent the rest of my life with you”

It’s not an answer but Louis feels like this is enough for now.

So he settles his hands in the Alpha’s hair and scratches lightly.

“Okay” He mummers to Harry who’s eyes go big and Louis hates to see them bloodshot because of him.

“Boyfriends?” The Alpha whimpers hopefully and Louis nods “boyfriends.”

“Thank you so much baby, you’re not going to regret it I promise” Harry hugs him tighter and his chest rumbles happily.

Louis smiles a little watery and places one hand on the Alpha’s yaw to bring his face up to his.

Harry’s hands settle on his waist and they look into each other’s eyes for a moment before their lips collide and Louis receives the softest kiss he’s ever gotten.

He missed the feeling of Harry’s lips on his.

Maybe it’s because Louis was _wishing_ this would happen or maybe it’s just being ignorant but Louis _needs_ this right now, needs to believe Harry only wants him.

They break apart and Louis moans when Harry’s lips leave a trail of kisses from his cheek down his jaw and stopping at the omega’s mating spot to lick and kiss.

“ _Harry_ ” Louis whimpers and the Alpha growls low in his throat before hauling Louis up in one swift motion and placing him on the kitchen counter, he steps between the Omega’s willing thighs and feels them wrap around his waist with a satisfied rumble.

“I’m sorry” Harry mumbles, resting his forehead against the Omega’s and breathing in his lovely scent “I came home as soon as my rut started to go away, I guess it hasn’t fully left yet”

Louis closes his eyes and blushes “You smell amazing” He whispers and pulls Harry impossibly closer to himself.

Harry rubs his face against Louis’ neck and hands against his back to scents the Omega as he takes a shuddering breath.

“want to knot you so bad” He whispers and Louis whimpers in return.

“Want you to” Louis is up in the air before he’s done talking and lets out a startled squeak that doesn’t seem to faze Harry, the Alpha is a man on a mission, getting his delicious Omega to a soft bed and take care of him like only _he_ can.

“ _Yes_ ” The Alpha grumbles as he jogs them upstairs without breaking a sweat, Louis is so attracted to him.

Harry’s eyes are almost completely black and Louis hopes that the Alpha has just enough rut left in him that the change he’s read about in class happens.

“Want to knot me Alpha?” Louis purrs in his ear as Harry lays him down on the Alpha’s big bed.

Harry can only nod, too mesmerised with the lovely creature in his bed.

“Got to work for it though, don’t you? Can’t let you get away with doing bad things can I?” Harry shakes his head, his Omega is so smart.

“Made me feel so unappreciated, worthless” Louis murmurs and avoids Harry’s eyes, ignoring the pained sound the Alpha makes as he steps closer to the bed, ready to touch the moment he gets Louis’ approval.

“But you’re going to make me feel so good now aren’t you darling?” he hums “going to spend your time on me, maybe open me up with your finger and tongue before you get your big cock inside me and fill me up with your knot” Harry pounces on him with a loud growl, he’s so eager to feel Louis spread on his fingers and tongue.

“Harry” moans brokenly when the Alpha flips him over and takes a pillow to support his hips, Louis is so hard right now, he’s probably going to come more times than one.

“My pretty love” Harry coos in his ear before licking his neck, Louis smells fucking amazing. Louis is still wearing his sweater and Harry growls at it as if the article would be scared off of Louis’ body, it doesn’t however and the Alpha pulls it up and off his Omega’s wiling body, exposing Louis’ delicious skin with a satisfied huff.

He eyed Louis’ underwear and cupped the memorising swell of the Omega’s clothed bum with both hands while leaving kisses down Louis’ spine.

He leaves a deep purple love bite at the bottom om his Omega’s spine just above Louis ass, marking Louis gives his wolf such deep satisfaction.

He listened to Louis’ whimpers and shaky breaths as he slowly pulled his underwear down over his bum, exposing more of his delicious skin.

“So pretty” Harry growls and nips at Louis’ bum.

The Alpha runs his thumb over Louis’ hole and feels him shutter beneath his touch, the Omega is so wet already, his slick making Harry’s mouth water and he wastes no time in licking a flat stripe over it all while he squeezes Louis’ parted thighs.

“Fuck _Alpha_ ” Louis whines and pushes back, wanting more.

Harry feels so satisfied having his Omega falling apart on his tongue.

He spends a large amount of time just _drinking_ Louis’ slick, slurping and moaning, pushing his tongue inside to collect more. When he finally gets a finger inside rubbing at Louis’ prostate, the Omega comes with a loud whine, hole twitching against Harry and gushing slick the Alpha happily laps up.

“Such a good boy for me baby, came so hard didn’t you?” Harry coos and pets Louis’ trembling bum.

The Omega mewls happily at the praise.

Harry spends another two minutes stretching his Omega out because even though they both know Louis could’ve taken him an hour ago, his _boyfriend_ wants this and his _boyfriend_ gets whatever he wants. For the rest of his life if it’s up to Harry.

He sucks one deep purple mark on one of Louis’ cheeks and pulls his fingers out, he has been ignoring his hard throbbing cock with all his might but _fuck_ he needs to get inside his Omega right now. He unbuckles his pants and slides them off, taking his shirt off he sights, making skin to skin contact with his Omega is making his wolf go crazy.

At last he lets his cock spring free, already dripping and a little swollen at the base, he’s going to knot Louis so good.

The Alpha’s head snaps up when he hears Louis whimper impatiently and he immediately flips the Omega over, throwing the now come covered pillow away. He wants to see Louis’ beautiful face when he enters him.

Louis gasps but settles down quickly when his body is covered with Harry’s and he can feel the Alpha’s head rubbing against his entrance.

They make eye contact and Harry has to growl a little when he sees Louis’ tear stained cheeks and wet eyes, he doesn’t think before he licks at Louis’ face, making the Omega squirm and giggle and for a second they just smile at each other.

Until Harry’s cock twitches and Louis moans as the Alpha presses inside, it feels so good.

And just like that a switch was flipped inside Harry and his wolf took over. He bottoms out and immediately pulls out to start trusting like he’s _dying_ for it.

He’s growling hard and loud matching his trusts, he can’t stop thinking about marking Louis were it matters the most but he know he _can’t_.

He keeps his mouth occupied with Louis’ pretty little pink nipples.

Louis can’t move, can’t breathe while being overwhelmed by his Alpha, He can’t focus on one point of pleasure as his whole body tingles and _burns_ in the best way.

When he manages to open his eyes and grips Harry’s bicep to steady himself as he slides his other hand up the Alpha’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss, he is met with green _green_ eyes and Louis comes.

Harry’s eyes are glowing with the effects of his rut, his knot is expanding quickly and his gums are on fire but when he looks at his omega’s blissed out face he’s hips stutter for a second and his knot pops, bringing him in a state of euphoric haziness and he can’t stop looking at _his_ Omega’s face.

His eyes fade back to normal as he slumps down on Louis’ fragile body with a growl, he lick’s everywhere he can reach to clean Louis while the omega’s eyes slip close and his mumbles stop.

He listens to his Omega’s heartbeat, purring softly when he feels Louis’ satisfaction as he is coddled by his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting better with the updates yay.

 

“ _Harry_ ” the Omega giggled “Stop it, I’m trying to watch this” he swatted Harry’s hand away from his thigh for the second time, after taking a long shower Louis managed to lure the Alpha down to the basement with promises of cuddles.

Louis had put on some of Harry’s underwear and the Alpha didn’t even mind that Louis’ delicious hips would stretch the fabric a little.

He had put on Project Runway and made himself comfortable on top of Harry until hands started caressing his side and wandering down to press fingertips to the inside of his thighs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about baby” The alpha murmured in his ear, fingers still touching Louis just right.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about honey” Louis responded just as innocently and held Harry’s hand to stop his fingers from moving, the Alpha intertwines their fingers and Louis feels incredibly safe.

“I just want to touch my boyfriend” The Alpha kisses his neck and Louis has to melt a little, the title makes him bite his lip in worry.

“I was thinking-“ Louis clears his throat and turns in the Alpha’s lap to straddle him “Could we please, like not tell Liam?” Harry gives him a confused look that soon becomes unreadable.

“I thought you would say that” The Alpha sights and rolls his head back.

“It’s just that Liam wouldn’t approve and I’m afraid of ruining my friendship with him if this whole thing doesn’t work out” He’s letting Harry know that the _wants_ things to work out but _isn’t_ completely sure things will work out.

Harry would be crazy to not understand it, so he nuzzles his omega’s cheek and licks him twice before pulling back and nodding. There is nothing to be said about it after that.

“So” The Alpha murmurs “What’s your last name?” It causes Louis to burst out in high pitched laughter.

“We did kind of jump into this didn’t we?” He giggles and scratches behind the Alpha’s right ear just to see him close his eyes and lean into it with a content rumble. Alphas. they’re just really big pups when you cuddle them the right way.

“Tomlinson is my last name, I’m eighteen years old and I guess my favourite colour is grass” He shrugs his shoulders and flicks the Alpha’s nose when he laughs.

“My last name is Styles but I think you already knew that , uhm-” The Alpha clears his throat “I’m nineteen years old and my favourite colour is the sky” He finishes with a fond look while Louis giggles happily on his lap.

“Hobby’s?” Louis asks, running his hands over the alpha’s bare chest and pecks, he can defiantly appreciate a fit body when he sees one.

The Alpha subtly moves one hand behind his head to show his bicep off while he appears to be thinking, smirking when he sees Louis’ eyes following the motion.

“I like listening to music and sometimes I can be kind of a nerd with facts about anything honestly” This feels good, catching their emotional relationship up with their physical relationship.

“That’s cute, babe” His Omega coos and nuzzles his face against the Alpha’s broad chest.

“I like drawing and singing even though I really shouldn’t” He giggles against Harry’s chest “I like going outside and just breathing in cold air because it makes me feel alive.” He whispers it against his Alpha’s skin, he knows it sounds weird but sometimes when he can’t sleep and it’s been a cold day he sneaks out into the backyard to breathe a little, it grounds him.

“That’s interesting, my boyfriend is so interesting” Gushing, Harry gives Louis’ bottom a squeeze and sights.

“I think we should get some lunch into you, baby, did you eat breakfast?”

“Not really, I had tea though”

The Alpha shakes his head at the Omega who is practically falling asleep on his chest, he grips Louis tighter and stands up with a squawking Louis in his arms and thighs around his hips.

He carries him upstairs and to the kitchen, placing him on the counter the Alpha asks “What do you want for lunch baby?”

 “Grilled cheese” Louis yawns, making the Alpha coo.

“Course baby” He collects the ingredients and turns the stove on heating the pan when he has two sandwiches buttered up and in the pan he hears a rumbling sound and laughs.

“Are you hungry baby?” He turns to Louis and places his hand on the Omega’s thigh. Louis responds with another yawn and Harry can’t believe this is his life now.

His hand comes up to rub his boyfriend's tummy, but the moment he touches it he can feel it shrink under his fingers and frowns.

“You don’t have to hold your tummy in baby,” He says, puzzled.

“It’s just- it’s a little pudgy and-“

“Beautiful” Harry cuts him off “It’s absolutely stunning all the time and perfectly soft to sleep on” He kisses the Omega’s red cheeks and finally his pretty lips until he can feel Louis’ tummy going back to normal.

“I think they’re ready” Louis eyes the sandwiches, he _is_ quite hungry.

“I think you’re right” The Alpha slides them on one plate and gives it to Louis.

“We can share Harry, you don’t need to make more” He almost drooling just looking at them.

“No babe, you should eat both of them, they’re a little hot though so watch out. I’ll just make some more for me baby, just want to get some lunch in you first” Louis pulls him into a biting kiss that fades to soft just for being everything Louis hoped for right now.

“Thank you, Alpha” He whispers against Harry’s lips before pulling back and taking a large bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

He moaned as he ate and Harry almost burned his sandwiches to watch him.

When the Omega was finished Harry still had one left on his plate that he scarfed down as soon as he saw Louis rubbing his little fists on his eyes, he kisses the top of his Omega’s nose and placed himself between Louis’ legs.

“Want to go take a nap with me, baby?” He rubbed their noses together.

Louis hummed “want me to suck your cock Alpha” He yawns and again and Harry chuckles.

“Right now I want to get you into bed baby, maybe later if you still want to” He’s so in awe by this tiny human that can make his cock twitch and his heart flutter at the same time.

“Okay,” Louis giggles “Liam is going to be home soon though” He reminds Harry and the Alpha’s face falls a little.

“Do you want to take a nap in your room so I can sneak away when Liam comes home?” He’s already hating this idea, the only reason Liam hasn’t figured out what’s going on from day one is because the air refreshers in every room have neutralising chemicals that clear the room within minutes and only leave traces of Alpha’s smells behind when that smell is strong enough.

It pleases Harry like no other that he can always faintly smell Louis in his room but usually nowhere else.

“You mean the guestroom?” Louis wraps his legs around his boyfriend “We can cuddle Harry, you’re my friend and Liam knows that. Just don’t let him know we’re dating or anything and it’s all good.” He nestles his hands in Harry’s hair and tugs on it a little “Now, bring me to bed Alpha”

“Course, baby”

*

When Louis wakes up for the second time that day he’s alone and he needs to remind himself to breathe for a second, so much has happened in the last hours and looking at the clock it’s dinner time. He slept quite a while, wonders of summer vacation.

He’s positively smitten with the Alpha in such a short time that it scares him but not as much as it excites him.

Will this really be his happily ever after, can he truly look forward to a future without sleepy thoughts of being alone for the rest of his life and worries about ever finding the right person?

He used to be so confused about people finding their mate, how can you find someone you would trust with everything and then some, how can you be sure you’re not wasting your time?

How do you even fall in love?

For Louis there will always be thoughts of his partner changing their mind, telling him they really weren’t _that_ into him and it keeps him from making any sort of jump. He doesn’t want to look back on how he wasn’t worth it.

He just wants to have the happy ending everyone is talking about.

He pinches his wrist as punishment, he should be happy with things how they are right now. He should probably get out of this bed and meet Harry and probably Liam downstairs.

He changes his underwear and makes a quick detour to the guestroom to pull on his sweats and dump his sweater there. The fabric was probably scratching against his nipples while he was sleeping and now they hurt a little, sensitive nipples aren’t always a pleasure.

With a naked torso he makes his way downstairs, he enters the living room before he hears something in the dining room and changes his way.

He finds the two Alpha’s sitting across from each other, they both have their laptops in front of them but they seem to be in a discussion with each other as they hiss their words.

He leans against the doorframe and clears his throat catching both Alpha’s attention. They whip their heads around and stare at him a little too long, Louis tries to stop himself from blushing when seconds pass and nobody speaks up.

Maybe he should’ve kept his sweater on.

“Hey Li” He breaks the silence and it seems to remind the Alphas of their tongue.

“How was your day?” He asks and makes his way to sit down next to Liam, he smiles at him when the Alpha pats his lap instead.

“Was nice babe, How was your day did you spend it with Harry?” The Alpha sounds tired and Louis rubs Liam’s neck with his nose to make him relax a little more.

“Yeah, Harry here gives great cuddles and makes delicious grilled cheese sandwiches” He hums and turns in Liam’s lap to give his boyfriend a smile, Harry looks like he doesn’t know how to act.

He just shrugs at him while Liam buries his face in Louis’ soft back.

“You’re so soft” The Alpha murmurs and sighs, he loves Louis so much.

Louis just chuckles at him and opens another screen on Liam’s laptop.

“What do we want for dinner boy’s?” He asks.

“I don’t care,” Liam says while his boyfriend actually seems to think about it.

“Pasta and Pizza?” The Alpha suggests and Louis smiles, already typing away.

*

Liam tells him Danny called when he’s got a piece of pizza in his mouth and he looks at him for a second before nearly choking to dead right there.

Liam claps his back to help but _fuck_ Louis just needs a moment okay, because he _forgot_ about Danny.

“Oh,” He croaks out when he finally swallows his pizza.

“Yeah, he said that he had such a good feeling about you guys that he couldn’t wait but he understands if you still need a couple of days to think about it”

The Omega sights, he can feel his boyfriend's gaze on his face.

“I don’t need time to think about it, just tell him I think he’s a great guy but I’m just not feeling it” He shrugs and hopes the conversation is done.

“But you said it was nice going out with him” Liam gives him a confused look and Louis glares at him.

“It was alright, but now I just don’t want to go out with him again” Liam sights but places a reassuring hand on Louis’ thigh anyway.

“I’m sure the right person will come soon, he’s going to be so disappointed though I think he fell a little in love with you” Louis rolls his eyes at him.

“Don’t be silly, I’m going to get some water want anything?” Liam shakes his head and turns his gaze back to his plate.

The Omega glances at Harry but the Alpha wasn’t looking at him so he went his way.

He opens the fridge and sights when he feels the Alpha’s chest against his back.

“Thought you didn’t want anything” Louis starts but Harry isn’t thinking about drinks right now.

“You went on a date with this Danny fellow?” He asks and Louis can’t help but shake a little with Harry’s deep voice so close to his ear.

He closes the fridge, a water bottle in hand and turns to face his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I thought you were fucking someone else”

“I wasn’t” Harry grips his hips “Did you enjoy it?” He doesn’t _want_ to snarl.

The Omega sights  “To be honest, I was kind of busy trying to trick my Omega into thinking you had abandon it” the Alpha gasps and steps closer.

“I would never” He protests and lets his hands creep down Louis’ side.

“Yeah well, I had no trouble believing it” His Omega mutters.

“I know I have no right to be jealous but fuck, Louis” The Omega nuzzles his Alpha’s neck and gasps when Harry places one hand on the centre of his ass, cupping both his cheeks and squeezes.

“This is mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the updates will stay irregular because of school and my new job :/  
> Hope you guys still like it though and thanks for reading!

“I swear to god Louis, I will kill whoever tries to take you from me” The Alpha frowned when Louis giggled at him.

“You think this is funny?” He inhaled Louis’ scent with a low rumble “I want to chain you to my bed and keep you full of my knot baby,” The Alpha kisses the top of Louis’ nose “I’ve never felt so possessive before.”

“Oh don’t worry my big strong Alpha, I’m all yours,” The Omega smiles and slides his hand up to Harry’s cheek to pull him down, their lips almost touching. “I’ll stay over tonight and you can show me how much I’m yours yeah?”

The Alpha nods eagerly before bringing their lips together in a surprisingly soft kiss.

“We should go finish our dinner.” Louis giggles again.

“Yeah.” Harry gives one last squeeze to Louis’ delicious bum before they actually separated.

*

“Baby,” The Alpha moans low in his throat “You look so good like this, laid out for me to take.” He placed himself between the Omega’s inviting thighs.

“You are so beautiful,” Harry slides the palm of his hand over Louis’ thigh all the way down to his calf and carefully grips the Omega’s dainty ankle. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Louis can’t stop’ himself from moaning when his Alpha pushes one of his legs up to set on his hip while scraping his knuckles lightly over the Omega’s hard cock.

Louis feel like this has been going on for hours, Harry leaving soft touches everywhere and Louis not being able to focus on anything except the touch of his Alpha.

“You’re so wet for me.” The Alpha murmurs and kisses Louis just because he can.

“Always ready for you, Alpha.” Louis murmurs and feels his body relax with every press of Harry’s lips on his skin.

“My pretty boyfriend,” The Alpha coos, moving his hand from Louis’ cock to his hole. “Taste so good too, honey.” He makes sure Louis’ watching him as he dips his fingertips just barely inside him before taking them out and sucking on them, moaning at the taste of his Omega.

The Omega could only whine for his Alpha to _please_ knot him, _please_ kiss him, _please_ stay with him.

“Always, baby.” His Alpha promised, entering Louis with a slow pace. He groaned at the feeling of Louis surrounding him, his eyes, however, couldn’t leave his Omega’s pretty, swollen lips. Kissing Louis would always be something he will not take for granted, getting to be the only one comforting, pleasing and loving Louis in such an intimate way makes butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Harry leaves Louis’ lips to kiss down his throat as he bottoms out.

“I’m so-” The Alpha chokes on his spit as he realises what almost slipped out. “Lucky to have you.” He saves but the rapid thumping of his heart doesn’t stop.

Louis pulls him back into a kiss as the Alpha starts trusting slowly.

When they break apart Harry takes a shaky breath before the Alpha tightens his grip and changes his trust from slow and soft to slow and hard, coming through with every trust. He loves the feeling of him being completely surrounded by his Omega.

He tightens his grip on Louis’ tiny ankle and rubs it lovingly with his thumb as he continues to pound his Omega.

He keeps his forehead resting against Louis’, breathing each other in until one practically hard trust leaves Louis crying out and his back arching deliciously.

“That it, baby?” Harry growls, he can feel his knot starting to grow with every trust.

“ _Yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , _please_ _Alpha._ ” The Omega can only cry out again when his Alpha focuses on hitting all the right spots with every trust.

“I’m right here, darling.” Harry coos, licking Louis’ jaw and cheek. He knows Louis’ getting overwhelmed when his hands grip the Alpha’s biceps hard enough to leave marks with his sharp fingernails.

His Omega whines and throws his head back, Harry watches in wonder and growls possessively. This beautiful person is all his.

The thought makes the Alpha grip Louis’ ass and hitches him up higher so Harry can absolutely ruin him.

“You are my everything.” He whispers before setting his aching teeth in Louis and watches as his Omega comes untouched, his knot popping almost immediately after.

Gasping for air and skin still tingling from pleasure, Louis slumps into the sheets and releases his death grip on the Alpha. He strokes Harry’s back lovingly and can’t help but clench down on Harry’s knot when he feels the Alpha’s come filling him up.

It makes Harry groan, not taking his lips off of Louis’ collarbone where he continued to bite, suck and lick an already enormous mark.

Louis sighs quietly before whimpering in appreciation for Harry, his Alpha.

“So smart of you to use the basement,” He murmurs in the Alpha’s hair, keeping his voice small and loving. “My smart Alpha.” He coos as he lifts Harry’s head with a hand on the Alpha’s cheek and whines quietly for a kiss.

He gets one and Louis suspects his Alpha won’t ever say no to him.

Harry preens over the approval of his Omega, all he wants is to be the best he can for Louis.

They cuddle as they wait for Harry’s knot to go down, which isn’t all that fast (Harry understands why his cock would want to stay inside before the Alpha carries Louis up two stairs and into a shower.

In the end, Harry knows they can’t sleep in the same bed right now, it doesn’t suck any less, though.

*

Harry wakes up alone and cold, his mood dropping instantly when he doesn’t feel the Omega in his arms.

His morning routine is done with slightly more aggressive action than normal but the second he jogs down the stairs and smells his Omega all the irritation that was piling up in his chest disappears within seconds.

“Morning.” He greets Liam who’s lounging on the couch while following his nose to the kitchen.

He finds his boyfriend leaning down to grab something from the lower oven, making his arse stick out obscenely.

Harry wants to take him right there and then.

But.

Louis is obviously getting something hot from the oven and the Alpha might startle him enough to burn himself so he stays quiet until Louis stands up again with what appears to be a freshly baked cake in his mitten covered hands, It smells fucking delicious and Harry is okay with having that for breakfast if he can’t have Louis.

“Good morning Darling,” Harry chuckles as the Omega jumps a little and blushes. “Are you baking a cake?” The Alpha can’t shake the feeling of longing for this in _their_ home.

“Yeah, but it’s not done yet, I’m going to layer it and fill it with crème, probably cover it with crème too.” Louis smiles at him and Harry is reminded again of how beautiful his boyfriend is.

Then the second oven makes a sound and Louis is quick to pull out another two layers of cake and places them next to the first one, bending down again to retrieve the last layer from the lower oven he forgot about when Harry entered.

“You know, I used to be a baker.” The Alpha proudly declares making Louis giggle.

“Oh really?” Louis turns around when the cakes are all set to cool off properly.

“Yeah, back in high school I got a job in a little bakery close to home. Did you know that according to an old English superstition, putting a fruit cake under your pillow would make you dream about the person you will marry?”

Louis giggled quietly “I did not.”

The Alpha hummed and pulled Louis close so he could leave a few soft kisses against the side of his neck.

“Could you bring Liam his shake while I work on the cake?” Louis wipes his hands on the adorable apron he’s wearing “Karen and your dad are coming home tomorrow and I want to try some recipes today so I know which are the best for tomorrow.”

Harry pouts, “Are you going to be in the kitchen all day?” It’s a beautiful day and he was kind of hoping they could sit in the backyard for a bit.

“I’m afraid so babe,” The Omega bites his lip, knowing Harry eyes will follow the movement. “Why don’t you try and get along with Liam today yeah? I would love it if you two could get along.” He wets his lips and blinks up at his Alpha while softly laying his hand right above the Alpha’s heart.

Harry can only nod. Mesmerised.

Louis smiles “Don’t forget Liam’s shake and I’d better get going before I get mad about not being able to wear shorts today because of your obsessive need to mark my thighs.” He pats the Alpha’s face twice before turning around and focusing on his cake.

Harry smirks and grabs Liam’s shake, this would be interesting.

*

Why did Harry thinks this would actually work?

After he handed Liam his shake and got a “Thanks.” In return the room felt tense with him just sitting there, waiting for Liam to start a conversation.

He always knew his stepbrother didn’t like him and he always thought it wouldn’t matter but now his Omega needs them to get along.

He doesn’t even know what he did to deserve this cold shoulder.

Luckily, Louis enters the living room thirty minutes into the awkward silence. He’s carrying a plate that he sets in front of Harry with a smile.

“I made you some breakfast, you big Alpha boys would be starving if I didn’t feed you.” He shakes his head, mutters “Such idiots.” To himself and is gone before Harry can even thank him.

He’s immensely grateful though, he had forgotten all about breakfast after Louis had pushed him out of the kitchen.

Louis had made him eggs, toast and bacon which made the Alpha’s stomach grumble before happily digging in.

It was silent for another twenty minutes as Harry finished his breakfast, watching Liam fiddle with his phone and avoiding looking at Harry.

Alright then, he has the make the first move.

“The weather is quite nice today,” Harry spoke, his voice sounding too loud in the quiet room.

Liam looked up, startled before nodding and going back to his phone.

Harry tried again, for Louis of course. “Have any plans for today?” It was still relatively early and Harry himself didn’t really know what to do with a beautiful day like this.

“I don’t know, was thinking about going for a walk with Louis, maybe get some ice cream, why?” Liam is squinting his eyes at him, probably think this was weird.

“That sounds cool, yeah.” Harry nods his head and silence overcomes them again.

This time, it doesn’t take long before Louis’ out the kitchen and loudly announcing that he’s done with the cake and ready to take a little break.

Liam and Harry both sit up straight and smile at him, who wouldn’t.

“You want to take a walk, Lou? Get some ice cream?” Liam is the first to get up and envelopes Louis in a hug.

“Sure,” The Omega hold onto Liam tightly. “Can Harry come?” He asks and Harry bites his lip, he knows Liam doesn’t want him to but he does like the sound of ice cream and spending time with his Omega.

“I would love to, Lou.” The Alpha nods and makes a happy sound before releasing Liam and rushing to the front door to get his shoes on.

“Are you sure you don’t want to change, love?” It’s quite hot outside and Liam is sure the Omega will not be comfortable in his black skinny jeans.

Louis rolls his eyes however and reassures Liam that he’ll be fine.

Once outside, Harry couldn’t hide the fond smile he got when Louis would skip ahead and smile at the sun.

When they arrived at a nearby ice cream shop Louis squealed and started pointing at every flavour he wanted, he didn’t get a cone but a small cup so it wouldn’t melt all over his fingers later.

“Calm down, love,” the Alpha pulled Louis against his side “Now tell me what you want.”

They looked like a couple, Harry realised with a scowl, Liam is not Louis’ boyfriend thank you very much.

It didn’t matter though, Harry kept repeating in his head, at the end of the day Louis was his.

Harry watched as Louis named all the flavours and got a filled cup, the Omega happily spooned some in his mouth.

“I can pay.” Harry said so suddenly that Louis jumped a bit, the Alpha had already pulled his wallet out but Liam stopped him.

“I’m getting some too so I should pay.” He ordered another ice cream cup for himself while Harry fished his card out of his wallet.

“Me too, so it’s no problem.” They had a stare off for a second before Harry turned away and ordered his ice cream.

“I’m paying.” Liam growled slowly.

“I insist.” Harry growled back.

Louis rolled his eyes and walked out of the little ice cream place, the two Alpha’s clearly didn’t bond like Louis had asked them both to do.

He waited out front to wait for the Alpha’s to finish their little show of dominance and makes himself smaller when two Alphas walk by.

One stopped when he passed Louis and turned back around.

“Are you all alone?” He asked carefully, the second Alpha had turned to Louis too.

“What are you doing Keith?” The second Alpha asked and looked Louis up and down.

“Don’t you think he would be perfect, look at his hips.”

Louis backed away, uncomfortable and wishing Liam or Harry would come out already.

“You don’t have to be scared,” the first one cooed and took a step closer.

“He does look nice.” The second Alpha seemed to be interested in him too.

“He’s mine.” Louis felt the Alpha’s chest slide against his back and a strong arm came around to wrap around his waist.

“We would be happy to pay for him.” The first one came closer and His Alpha let out a dangerous growl.

“No.”

The two Alpha’s looked at each other and shrugged before they turned back.

Louis only allowed his body to slump back against the Alpha when the two men were out of sight.

“Are you okay baby?” Harry rubbed his tummy and nuzzled Louis’ neck, inhaling the Omega’s unharmed scent.

“I’m fine,” Louis took a step away from Harry and straightened his clothes with one hand before taking a bite of his ice cream. “Just not used to Alpha’s approaching me.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal but bites his lips afterwards.

“Thank you.”

Harry coos “Of course honey, won’t let anything happen to you.” He hugs Louis again before the ice cream shop opens and Liam comes out and glares at Harry’s back. He can feel it.

“Let’s head home yeah?” Harry ushers Louis to walk between the two Alpha’s while he finishes his ice cream.

“Do you want to take a nap, love?” Liam asks when they enter but Louis shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m just going to continue in the kitchen but maybe later.” He kicks off his little shoes and kissed Liam’s cheek while Harry watched with a tiny frown, but only because Louis wasn’t kissing his cheek.

“Thanks for the ice cream Liam,” He gasped “Oh, almost forgot. Could you drive me home tonight?”

“Of course Louis.”

Louis nodded and clapped his hands twice before making his way to the kitchen after shooting Harry a quick smile.

Harry closed his eyes as Liam walked past him and only allowed himself to clutch his heart with a smile when he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week!

“She’s so precious.” Louis coos at Liam’s niece who has spit running down her chin.

“I bet you’re going to be the best mum later on Louis.” Liam’s aunt, Ellie, says with a smile.

Liam’s parents had invited Ellie for dinner and she brought her baby of nine months with her, Louis has been holding her ever since her tiny eyes made contact with his.

“Thanks, Ellie,” He wipes Lana’s mouth and makes a silly face, he’s glad Ellie wanted a cup of tea cause now he can hold Lana and watch Liam’s mother cook.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get such a cutie, though, look at you.” He coos again, can’t help the feeling of fondness whenever a baby is in sight.

“Oh please,” Ellie huffs a little, “Your babies are going to be gorgeous sweetie, have you seen your face?” Louis blushes.

He hears Karin giggle above the stove and rolls his eyes. He would love to have children one day but it’ll probably be much, much later.

“I made a cake for dessert later.” He tries to change the subject but Ellie isn’t having it.

“How many do you want love?” She asks him and Louis has to bite back an awkward chuckle.

“I don’t know, I would want to be mated first, though.” The room is silent at once and Louis swallows loudly.

“Liam told me he wants three,” Karin wipes her hands down her apron “And that he starts actively looking for a mate next school year.” Louis watches her with big eyes. Why didn’t Liam tell him he was going to look for a mate next school year? Did that mean Louis would have to give him more space?

The Omega’s skin crawls at the thought of not having his best friend at his side in his final year.

“That’s nice.” The Omega smiles softly but he can feel his heartbeat picking up, he’s been such a shit friend to Liam ever since Harry moved in and the guilt was settling in his bones.

Ellie hums in agreement before standing up and taking Lana from him. “I’m going to feed Ellie I’ll be right back.” She isn’t gone for five seconds and Karin was already seated next to him with an intense look.

“Don’t lie to me Louis,” Starts as she wipes her cheek to get rid of an invisible blemish. “Are you and Liam dating?” She cuts to the chase and he wants to bang his head against the table in frustration.

“I think Liam is a really great guy and I love him a lot but only ever as a brother and not a possible mate.” He has told her this multiple times but never this serious, never this intense.

“Okay,” She sighs, “I just know you would be such a great partner Louis, anyone would be so lucky to have you.” She places her hand on Louis’ and the look she gives him has so much love in it that Louis’ eyes brim with tears and it hurts to swallow.

He feels so flattered and loved, he has to dig his nails into his palm with the hand Karin is not currently holding to make himself remember that this isn’t his family, he doesn’t deserve a family.

 

“Thank you, Karin,” His voice almost breaks and he inwardly scowls at himself for being such a baby. “But my mum wanted me home by five so I better go.” He lies, his lips tremble a little when he smiles at her and she squeezes his hand.

“Alright honey, are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” She’s so kind but Louis’ been here for far too long already and he needs to get home.

“I’m sure,” He smiles again, eyes a little dryer but heart hurting all the same. “I appreciate the offer, though.”

She hugs him before he goes. After he said goodbye to Lana and Ellie.

She smells like everything Louis will never be.

*

“Dad,” This was it. “I found it, dad, it’s beautiful and perfect and I know this is my home.” Harry’s heart was pounding with excitement, he had finally found his place.

“You have to come see it,” The Alpha traced his fingertips against the counter of the beautiful kitchen. “I think I’m in love with this house.”

“Are you sure Harry?”

God. Harry has never been surer of anything in his life, not when he could already picture Louis curled up against his chest on the couch in front of the television.

“If it feels right you should take it, Harry, you know I’ll always support you.”

His father’s kind words make him feel emotional even though excitement was zipping up and down his spine.

“I’m going to sign today.”

And that was that really, he inhaled deeply and pretended he could already smell his and Louis’ mixed scents.

*

“You look beautiful,” Harry rubbed the tip of his nose gently down the length of Louis’ neck, revelling in the way the Omega shivered. “Did I ever tell you how much I like your eyes?” He can’t stop nuzzling Louis’ skin, it’s soft and precious. Smells delicious too.

“Hmm, I don’t recall you saying that no.” Louis giggles in the Alpha’s shoulder.

Louis loves this. Cuddling on one of the big couches in the basement, a film on mute in the background and it all feels like his personal little save haven.

Harry looks up with a grin and kisses Louis’ lips once, twice before sucking the Omega’s bottom lip in between his own. He kisses Louis slow and deep, it’s late and Louis just feels right in his lap right now. He kisses Louis like he deserves, with passion and gentle roughness. He’s addicted to the taste of the omega’s mouth.

Harry smirks as Louis whines quietly when he eventually pulls back just enough to put his forehead against Louis’.

“Your eyes are beautiful and I quite like looking at them.” The Alpha chuckles softly as Louis’ cheeks heat up.

“I like your eyes too,” Louis slides his right hand up from Harry’s toned chest to his neck and all the way up until he’s softly cradling Harry’s face in his hand, the Alpha leaning into it immediately. “And I just like you a lot.” Louis preens when the Alpha takes one hand off the Omega's hip and places it on top of Louis’. Not losing eye contact, Harry brings Louis’ palm to his mouth to kiss it a few times.

His boy deserves all the kisses.

“Guess what I did today?” Harry smiles at the thought of his house. He hasn’t told Louis about it yet and he’s so excited about it. He’s sure Louis will fall in love with the cosy home as fast as he did.

“What?” Louis smiles, amused.

“I bought a house today. My very own house, can you believe it?” He gushes and smiles even brighter when the Omega hugs him tightly.

“That’s so nice Harry,” The Omega pulls back and kisses Harry’s nose lovingly. “I bet you picked the best one, didn’t you?”

Harry nods like an excited pup. “I’ve got pictures if you want to see it?” He’s eager, eager to show his Omega what he has provided for him to build a nest.

“Of course, I want to see.” Louis murmurs back.

Immediately Harry fumbles to get his phone from the pocket in his sweats with Louis still on top of him, it’s a struggle but he gets it without jostling Louis too much.

“It’s actually close by and so lovely Louis, look.” The Alpha hand his phone and Louis gasps at the cosy picture it shows. He swipes and finds the inside of the house, it’s cosy and lovely and quite perfect actually.

“Geez Harry, it’s gorgeous.” He breaths making the Alpha almost vibrate with satisfaction.

“You think so?” He asks just to be sure.

“Yeah Harry, I love it.” Louis let’s out a startled noise when Harry plucks the phone from his hands and throws it behind him, the phone landing on one of the other couches, and manhandles the Omega to the side and on his back, the Alpha settling in between his boy's thighs.

“Can I knot you, baby?” The Alpha murmurs against his skin as he licks Louis’ neck eagerly, he’s already hard and ready.

“Hmm,” Louis hums and slips his hands under the Alpha’s white shirt. “Yeah honey, knot me so good, don’t you?”

That’s got Harry growling against his skin, pleased by pleasing his Omega.

“I adore you.” Harry has to tell him, always wants to make sure Louis knows he means everything to him.

Louis’ responds is a high-pitched whine coming from deep inside, he will never get over Harry telling him how much he means to him.

Panting, the Omega murmurs “I want your knot please, Alpha, please” next to the Alphas ear, successfully kicking him into action.

The Alpha works Louis’ sweats and shirt off with ease, caressing his skin with gentle hands before gripping his Omegas thighs tightly and growling pleasingly.

“Shit baby,” He nuzzles Louis’ soft stomach and lets himself growl freely when he smells the slick seeping out of his boy. “You're gorgeous.” He can't believe this creature chose his arms to make a home in.

He gets another whine before he moves again.

Dipping lower he licks a broad stripe down the omegas hole, collecting slick on his tongue that he quickly swallows down to continue, thirsty for more like a starved lion.

“Ah.” Louis can't keep quiet with his Alpha between his legs and pleasure shooting up and down his spine. His mind is Beginning to grow fuzzy, his Omega giving himself completely to Harry.

Harry comforts him gently by petting any skin he can find and growling seemingly continuously against his most intimate part.

Louis comes just like that, pretty cock dirtying himself with a cry of Harry's name.

“So good baby, so good for me.” Harry praises his boy, fondness pressing down on his chest.

He wastes no time into getting his own sweats and shirt off and positions himself against Louis in a comfortable manner.

He can feel his cock throbbing but waits, rubbing the head against the Omega’s entrance and watches as Louis’ eyelids flutter and his hips try to get Harry in him.

He groans lowly as his cock enters Louis in one slick slide, his baby is so wet it’s dripping down and onto Harry. It’s fucking hot and has the Alpha burying his face in the Omega’s neck, gripping his loves perfect waist before giving him the pleasure he was begging for.

“Look at you,” Harry growls in the panting Omega’s neck. “Fucking perfect baby.” He fucks him with passion in his veins, loving the feel of his Omega’s hands gripping his biceps to hold on while he lets himself go, gives himself to Harry.

It’s so fucking beautiful.

Suddenly, Louis’ body arches, finding his Alpha’s mouth and releasing with heavy shudders as Harry dominates the kiss.

Harry fucks him through it until the Omega suddenly bites the side of Harry’s neck with his sharp teeth, making the Alpha shout out and pop his knot without warning.

They pant together for a moment until Louis’ heart has calmed down and they comfortably lay tied together.

The Alpha kisses his small Omega, grinning at the thought of doing this whenever and wherever they want in their home.

“Come with me tomorrow baby, I'll show you our nest yeah?” He whispers against Louis’ collarbone and kisses it lovingly when the Omega nods sleepily.

 

The Alpha kisses his way down Louis’ charming stomach and licks him clean until his Alpha is satisfied enough to rest with his love.

He holds Louis close and leaves little kisses once in a while before his knot has gone down enough to slip out of his boy with a sad little whine escaping his sleeping beauty.

He sniffles Louis’ bonding spot sadly one more time before he picks him up and quietly takes him to his room to tuck him into bed.

He leaves to clean the basement with a frown.

*

When there isn't any trace of them in the basement anymore he goes back to the room occupied by Louis and smiles at his little Omega sleeping soundly in the middle of a bed meant for two.

He grabs a damp flannel from the bathroom and quickly wipes Louis down with gentle touches as to not wake him up but the Omega’s eyes flutter open anyway.

“Hmm.” He moans quietly and pulls the Alpha on top of himself before promptly falling back to sleep.

The Alpha chuckles fondly and almost settles down on top of the Omega. But. He can't stay without creating a chance of someone finding them like this. So, he kisses Louis’ soft cheek and makes his way to his own room, love weighing heavy on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: my-tiny-hedgehog
> 
> Wattpad: WritingMySoulOut
> 
> Come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it? :) xx


End file.
